El Caos en mi Interior
by ShadowRoseWolf
Summary: Que te quieren llegar a decir tus sueños? Acaso pueden revelarte tu destino?... tu futuro? Final! Pasen y lean
1. Un sueño, real?

Bueno, Antes que todo los personajes no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a SEGA, A excepción de los personajes que son de mi propia invención (...o mi propia locura XD)

**Noticia:**

Este Capitulo esta actualizado. Pronto todos los capítulos también estar actualizados. Bueno Espero Disfruten y Comenten...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"_Había un viento frio, que te llegaba a producir escalofríos. Habían hojas cayendo de los arboles, que eran llevadas por el viento… y ella, estaba allí, era una especie de altar antiguo, tenía una gran joya en su centro… una esmeralda gigante, podía ser? ._

_Justo frente a ella, 3 seres se encontraban ahí, tenían puesta una gabardina negra con una capucha. _

_Era un ambiente agradable, pero de repente, las hojas se iban quemando poco a poco, en vez de hojas ahora habían cenizas, el altar se encontraba destruido, oía su nombre, alguien lo gritaba, era una voz –AMY!- frente a ella apareció un monstruo oscuro gigante, como apunto de prepararse a atacar…"_

-Amy, despierta ya o llegaras tarde a tu primer día- abriendo las cortinas era Cream hablándole

-Cream?...-

-Buenos días tontita- dijo la dulce conejita –Apúrate, ya es tarde-

-Qué hora es?- dijo Amy bostezando

-emmm, son las 6 y 45-

-Tan Tarde!- se levanto, saco su ropa y empezó a alistarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Amy, ya se te hizo muy tarde- dijo Vainilla con una sonrisa

-Buenos días, ya me voy- Amy tomo una tostada y la puso en su boca, mientras tomaba su mochila

-Recuerda que hoy tienes práctica en el coro, es tu primer día de las lecciones-

-Ahh…si, nos vemos, adiós Cream- se fue corriendo, con la tostada en su boca y aun un poco desarreglada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Era la hora de deportes, Amy se logro escabullir entre las filas de sus compañeros, ese día se iniciarían las lecciones de coro, y Amy se anoto pues muchos le decían que tenía una voz esplendida.

-Vaya, ahora sí que se te hizo tarde- se oyó una voz por detrás

-Hola Blaze- saludo Amy a su amiga

-_Bien, ya que terminamos el calentamiento, vamos a correr 5 vueltas al circuito_- se oyó decir a la entrenadora

Todos empezaron a correr, Amy y Blaze iban hablando en el transcurso

-Blaze, otra vez tuve esa pesadilla-

-No me digas, bueno y no ocurrió nada diferente?-

-Bueno, esta vez, logre ver a 3 encapuchados, pero no vi sus rostros-

-Sabes, tus sueños cada vez son más raros- dijo Blaze en tono burlón

-Blaze, que tal si mi sueño trata de decirme algo?-

-Para eso están los psicólogos, y dime, lista para el coro?

-Bueno, un poco nerviosa…-

Ambas continuaron hablando, incluso después de haber terminado de correr, seguían hablando de otras cosas, Blaze lo único que hacía era cambiar el tema del sueño da Amy por otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Luego de salir del salón del coro la noticia se esparció mas rápido que cualquier virus en el aire. Amy había sido aceptada en el coro. La escuela entera sabia sobre esto y todo el mundo felicitaba a la eriza.

-Felicidades Amy-

-Con esa voz, como no iba a entrar en el coro-

Comentarios como estos paso escuchando Amy todo el día, después de haber dado la prueba en el coro y haber sido aceptada. En su interior se sentía feliz, llena de alegría.

-Bueno, mis felicitaciones Amy y…supongo que tienes practica hoy?-dijo Blaze

-Sí, bueno…creo que es parte de pertenecer al coro. Dicen que debemos practicar para el recital de primavera- dijo Amy mientras trataba de mantener sus libros acomodados en sus brazos

-Bien, bien... En ese caso te dejo Amy, mi madre quiere que la ayude mas en casa, sino tendre que olvidarme de salir al centro comercial. Nos vemos Mañana!-dijo la gata purpura despidiéndose

-Adiós Blaze-dijo la eriza rosa. Luego de esto se dirigió al salón a empezar sus prácticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Ya era tarde, después de las prácticas del coro Amy salió de la escuela a las 5 de la tarde.

El tren que la llevaba a la estación cerca de su casa ya había salido, así que tenía que caminar sola a casa.

Se estaba haciendo oscuro. Amy iba caminando en la calle, se puso su bufanda y chaqueta roja, el frio era porque estaban a punto de entrar en invierno. De pronto se escucho una voz

–_Caos…_- al parecer solo Amy la escucho, lo ignoro por un instante pero luego escucho esa misma voz

–_Destruir…Esperanza…_-

Amy empezó a caminar, esa voz que escuchaba era como un espectro, en eso Amy se detuvo, entro en una calle vacía llena de callejones. En ese instante vio algo que era increíble, empezó a caer cenizas, y frente a ella apareció un monstruo de garras y dientes enormes, era de color negro empezó a rugir.

Amy estaba petrificada, en eso, el monstruo empezó a acercarse a ella, no lo pensó 2 veces ella empezó a correr. Entro a un callejón sin salida y empezó a gritar –AUXILIO, AYUDENME- quería trepar el muro y escapar, pero era demasiado alto, cuando volteo, el merodeador estaba en el callejón acercándose a ella, a su presa.

_Voy a morir…_ Pensó, en eso cerro sus ojos y se abrazo a sí misma, de repente sintió como una ráfaga se formaba justo frente a ella. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y quedo atónita con lo que estaba viendo, era un encapuchado, como el de sus sueños, estaba justo frente al monstruo.

Empezó a pelear con esa criatura, peleaba de una manera increíble y rápida, en eso de un golpe lanzo a la criatura contra el muro. La bestia parecía haber quedado inconsciente con el golpe.

_-Acaso estoy… Soñando?-_


	2. Fantasia Misteriosa

Aquí está el capi. 2, bueno lean y espero que disfruten.

Este capítulo ya esta actualizado. Si gustan, lean y descubran los pequeños cambios que le di.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La criatura estaba bajo escombros de la pared con la que había chocado. El misterioso héroe estaba justo frente a los escombros, de repente se volteo y se dirigió lentamente a donde estaba Amy.

Creyó que sería bueno darle las gracias por salvarla, pero la manera en la que él se acercaba le daba temor. Cuando estaba frente a ella se quedo quieto, en eso Amy hizo una reverencia inclinándose y agachando la cabeza (una reverencia estilo Japón).

-Mu…muchas Gracias- dijo Amy nerviosa

En eso el encapuchado acerco su mano a la mejía de Amy. Ella no se movió, estaba completamente temblorosa, no sabía lo que él quería llegar a hacerle, en eso, ella logro observar dos ojos de color verde esmeralda que resaltaban en la oscuridad que producía esa capucha.

Su corazón estaba como loco, Primero el monstruo que la ataco, luego el misterioso comportamiento del héroe. Se oyó un ruido entre los escombros, la criatura se estaba moviendo.

-Oh no!- dijo Amy alarmada

El ser misterioso la acomodo en sus brazos y con gran velocidad salto entre los muros del callejón. Iba cruzando los edificios de manera rápida, Amy estaba aterrorizada, estaba sujeta de su cuello.

-Bájame, bájame!- decía con los ojos cerrados, era lógico pues a ella le atemorizaban las alturas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos, ya estaba de pie y vio una ciudad nocturna, estaba en la cima de un edificio muy alto, a pesar de estar muy lejos del suelo era una vista increíble –Que… hermoso-

En eso dirigió la mirada al encapuchado, este se paró a su lado y dijo –Estas bien?-

Amy no podía ver su rostro, pero su voz, era como la de un chico de su edad, tal vez mayor. Aun asi decidió contestarle a su misterioso héroe.

-Si- contesto ella de manera seria

Al ver que su misterioso héroe planeaba irse, ella le detuvo –Espera, no piensas dejarme aquí, o si?-El se volteo hacia ella. Al ver Amy como él se acercaba de manera misteriosa, ella dijo

-Oye, yo…no quise ofenderte…no me hagas nada…-dijo Amy con temor

El la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y luego dijo –CAOS CONTROL-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al instante aparecieron en la habitación de Amy. La luz estaba apagada, así que ella se dirigió a encender la luz inmediatamente, en eso escucho

–no lo hagas-

-pero por…?- ella no pudo terminar su frase, por lo que estaba viendo. El estaba justo frente a ella, había llegado en menos de un parpadeo, de nuevo se puso nerviosa, que estaba a punto de ocurrir?

- no te preocupes, mañana no vas a recordar nada- dijo el colocando su mano en su frente

-Espera-dijo ella intentando quitar la mano de su frente –Yo quiero saber quién eres? Puedo..Ver que hay detrás de la capucha?-

El se quedo quieto, no dijo nada por un momento, luego hablo –Esta Bien, después de todo, mañana no recordaras nada- Se quito la capucha, aunque la habitación estuviese oscura, el era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Era un erizo azul de ojos color esmeralda, justo como los da Amy, era un poco más alto que ella, a razón propia se miraba de buen físico, aun con poca luz se notaba simpático.

-Listo, ahora no te muevas, no te dolerá nada-

-Espera, y tu nombre?-

-Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog-

El erizo noto que ella tenía una mirada triste, luego ella dijo en voz baja

-En realidad no te voy a recordar?-

-créeme, así será mejor…-El coloco su mano de nuevo en la frente de ella

-Pero me salvaste y fuiste muy valiente en hacerlo, en realidad…no te quiero olvidar-

La miro fijamente, retiro su mano, se dio la vuelta, estaba a punto de salir por el balcón

-Adónde vas?-

-Debo de irme- miro hacia el cielo, luego la vio a ella –Nos veremos pronto, Amy - se fue en un instante, lo único que quedo fue una dulce y agradable brisa

-Adiós, Sonic The hedgehog-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un nuevo dia. Como siempre, Amy se dirigió a la escuela por la mañana. Al llegar al salón, Blaze se acerco a ella y empezó a decirle

-¿Que paso ayer contigo? Te llame toda la tarde y no estabas en casa- dijo Blaze sentada en su mesa

-Se me hizo tarde ayer, eso es todo- A pesar de decir eso, recordó lo ocurrido ayer

-Mmm… ya sé lo que paso- dijo Blaze mirando fijamente a Amy -te estabas viendo con un galán verdad? Ahora sí que no me cuentas nada-

-No, claro que no yo estaba…-antes de terminar el maestro entro al salon

_Buenos Días clase todos a su lugar, empezaremos a repasar los ejercicios de ayer_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaban las clases, cambiaban los maestros, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido ayer. El monstruo muy parecido al de sus sueños, solo que un poco más pequeño, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una criatura temible.

Y ese héroe misterioso, _su_ héroe misterioso, ese erizo que la había rescatado, Aun recordaba su pelaje azul, esas púas que de alguna manera le gustaban el modo en que las tenia y esos ojos esmeralda…que de alguna manera llegaron a hechizar a Amy.

_-Eres un sueño o real?-_ dijo mirando como las hojas eran llevadas por el viento en la ventana del salón de clases.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, dejen sus reviews y no se preocupen ya viene el capitulo 3. ADIOS X3


	3. Un recuerdo vivo

Atención! Ahora ya pueden dejar reviews anónimos (no había activado la opción antes, así que perdón ) bueno aquí el capi 3 disfruten y comenten

Capitulo 3

Era de noche, la ciudad se lucia de brillos, estaba en el mismo edificio de ayer, aquel en el que estuvo con esa chica. Tenía su mirada perdida entre los anuncios y luces de la ciudad , su semblante era serio, pensativo, aun traía puesta su gabardina, pero tenía la capucha abajo.

-Un poco mas y te parecerás a tu hermano-

Sonic se volteo, vio un encapuchado, que al instante dio a conocer su identidad. Era un erizo plateado de ojos color oro, tenia 2 grandes púas por detrás y 5 púas mas pequeñas por delante.

-Solo estaba pensando, además, no soy tan feo como Shadow- dijo Sonic de brazos cruzados, sin dejar de ver la ciudad nocturna.

-Bien, estas bromeando…ese es un progreso-dijo el erizo plateado acercándose- y… me puedes explicar lo que ocurrió ayer?-

-A que te refieres Silver?-

-Me refiero al Caos Demon que apareció ayer en la ciudad-

-Ah eso…pelee con él y lo vencí, no hay por qué preocuparse-

-No hay por qué? Sonic esa criatura estaba en la ciudad, podía provocar daños mayores-

-Recuerda que es invisible a ojos mortales, solo nosotros podemos verlos-

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Silver dio un suspiro, en eso Sonic se dirigió hacia Silver

-Silv, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime?-

-Si llegases a ver a alguien que creías muerto, bueno, de que se trataría-

Silver no entendió el punto de Sonic, así que dijo

-Bueno, seguro tuviste una ilusión de que ese alguien estaba vivo-

-Sí pero…Silver- cambia su gesto a confundido- Y si estaba vivo, completamente, es decir, si lo llegue a tocar, y era un cuerpo real?-

-Bueno- dijo Silver rascándose la oreja- no sé que me tratas de decir-

-Silver, si te digo esto… creerás que estoy loco-

Silver quedo viendo a su compañero, no se notaba que fuese una broma, en eso pensó que talvez su amigo intentaba decirle algo de mucha importancia.

-Más loco de lo que estás? Imposible-

Sonic tomo aire y dijo:

-Silver, ayer estaba en este mismo edificio y luego escuche un susurro en el viento, pidiéndome, auxilio… me dirigi al lugar donde provenían los susurros, en eso cuando llegue vi el Caos Demon, pelee con el y luego al terminar de pelear…-

-Que ocurrió?-

-Me voltee para ver quién me pedía ayuda y la vi…era…Amelia-

-Amelia? No puede ser cierto, lleva muerta casi 10 años-

-La vi, y quise comprobar que estaba viva, que no era una ilusión o un recuerdo vago, asi que me dirigi hacia ella y toque su mejilla, ella estaba viva, era real-

Silver no lo podía creer, pero al ver la mirada del erizo azul, creyo que podía ser cierto, pues cuando Sonic decía la verdad, siempre la decía de una manera seria y directa.

-Seguro que era ella?-

-Completamente, ella es la Amelia que conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-Entonces crees que la criatura la seguía porque ella era Amelia?-

Un recuerdo no puede estar vivo- era una voz que provenía de entre las sombras.

En eso apareció un tercer encapuchado, este revelo su identidad, era un erizo negro con detalles rojos en sus púas, sus ojos eran de un color rojo-rubí, un color contrario al del erizo azul.

-Shadow- dijo el erizo azul en tono de voz serio

-Recuerda que el cuerpo de Amelia se dio por perdido el día del incendio, que ella esté viva es una estupidez-

-Pero es ella, yo lo sé- dijo Sonic teniendo en frente a Shadow

-Sonic en nuestro clan quedamos nosotros tres, los demás murieron hace mucho tiempo atrás-

-Pero su cuerpo no estaba con el de las víctimas, ella pudo haber escapado, además tenía 5 años, puede que por eso no recuerde….-

-Los recuerdos no pueden estar vivos, punto y final, no quieras llevarme la contraria- dijo Shadow de manera seria

-Que seas el nuevo líder del clan no te da derecho a pensar sobre mí- dijo Sonic replicando

-Quieres enfrentarme en serio, hermanito?- dijo Shadow teniendo su puño rodeado de un resplandor rojo

Sonic tenía un puño listo para atacar, cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Silver lo detuvo

-Ya basta, es suficiente- dijo reteniendo a Sonic- recuerden que somos del mismo equipo- dirigió su mirada a Shadow- además si queremos que el clan permanezca, no debemos matarnos entre nosotros mismos-

Shadow se dio la vuelta, se coloco la capucha y dijo-muévanse- de un destello, desapareció

Silver se coloco también la capucha, miro hacia donde estaba Sonic

–Escucha, será mejor que lo olvides- en eso Silver desapareció de un destello

-Sé que es ella…-Sonic se coloco la capucha y desapareció, dejando simplemente una suave brisa en el lugar donde estaba.


	4. Encuentro inesperado

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4….lean y comenten

Capitulo 4.

"_Estaba en el mismo lugar, caían cenizas del cielo, el altar que estaba en ese lugar se encontraba destruido, en eso lo vio, era el erizo azul con la gabardina negra, estaba luchando con la bestia enorme y terrible, llena de oscuridad._

–_Sonic!- grito Amy, se dirigía hacia él, pero algo la sujetaba de los brazos, eran una especie de tentáculos negros alrededor de sus brazos, ella intentaba escapar para ir en ayuda del erizo azul, en ese instante vio como la criatura golpeaba fuertemente a Sonic dejándolo en el suelo._

_-NO!- grito ella intentándose liberarse de los tentáculos. Sonic intento levantarse, se le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie, en ese momento se oyó una voz lúgubre, como un espectro o algo de ultratumba que decía –Daré muerte a toda esperanza para este mundo- en eso lanzo una especie de rayo oscuro que atravesó el cuerpo del erizo azul, no provoco herida alguna, pero parecía fulminante. _

_En ese instante era imposible lo que paso, el erizo azul caía poco a poco en el piso hasta quedar quieto, al parecer había muerto._

_-NO! SONIC! SONIC!- gritaba Amy con lagrimas en sus ojos de manera desesperada"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó. Estaba en su cama, las sabanas se habían enredado en sus brazos, posiblemente eso era los tentáculos que la tenían atrapada. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Fue una… pesadilla- se dijo a si misma

Era la pesadilla más terrible que jamás había tenido, pero… era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como tal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hizo su rutina diaria. Alistarse para el colegio, desayunar, al llegar a su escuela se encontró a Blaze, creyó que sería bueno hablar con ella sobre el sueño.

-En serio, mi sueño era diferente esta vez-dijo Amy

-Bien, dime ¿que tenia de diferente?-

-Bueno, era el mismo lugar, la misma criatura, solo que había un chico peleando con ella-

-Un chico?, vaya se está poniendo interesante- dijo Blaze

-Blaze, esto es enserio!- dijo Amy molesta

-Bien, perdón, continua-

-El peleo con la criatura y este…- Amy llevo sus manos al pecho -…lo mato-

-En serio, pobrecillo eso le pasa por hacerse el héroe, y… era guapo?-

-Blaze!-

Blaze la tomo por los hombros –Amy escúchame y escúchame atentamente, solo era un sueño, no puede ser real ¿entiendes?, no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿bien?-

Amy agacho la cabeza, ella ya había visto a Sonic, vio una criatura semejante a la de sus sueños, ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero aun así creyó que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente a Blaze, aunque no fuese cierto.

-SI, creo… creo que tienes razón-

-Bien vamos al laboratorio, sino el profesor Eggman nos pondrá retraso-dijo Blaze tomando la mano de su amiga para hacerla reaccionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían terminado las clases, hoy no tenia practica, pero se quedo en el salón de música, quería tener un momento a solas consigo misma.

Simplemente cerro sus ojos, tomo aire y empezó a cantar la melodía que cantaba a diario, era un canto tan dulce y suave, pero a la vez hermoso y con un sentimiento fuerte, su voz era inigualable, era única y magnifica.

Termino de cantar, aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero eso no pudo evitar que escuchara una voz que le era familiar diciendo –Que lastima que acabo…- en eso abrió sus ojos y sentado en la mesa frente ella se encontraba aquel erizo azul que había visto hace unos días.

Este se paro y dijo –Por qué no cantas de nuevo?-

-Que…Que haces aquí? Yo… creí que no te volvería a ver-dijo ella sorprendida

-Bueno, si quieres me voy-dijo dándose la vuelta

-No, quédate… es decir…yo…bueno-

El erizo azul empezó a reír en voz baja, luego la volvió a ver –Bien me quedo, si me dejas decirte un cumplido-

-Está bien, dilo-

-Cantas muy bien-

-Mmm…Gracias (eso es todo? Bueno fue un cumplido, aunque, esperaba algo mejor) pensó

Sonic se acerco mas ella, hasta llegar a una distancia igual a la que tenía cuando toco su mejilla la primera vez que la vio, luego se acerco a su oreja y le susurro

–La verdad cantas muy hermoso, como… un ángel-

Amy se puso roja completamente, estaba nerviosa, ¿fue capaz de leerle el pensamiento?, se encontraba temblando, no lo entendía, ya le habían dicho cosas así, que su canto era hermoso, que tenía una voz angelical, pero ¿Por qué era diferente con él?

-Gra…gra…gracias- dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro

Sonic puso su mano en la barbilla de Amy, elevo su rostro, vio como Amy estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, en ese momento Sonic simplemente dijo

-Creo que estas enfermando, mejor vamos afuera ¿sí?-

Amy asintió con la cabeza, no podía evitar el ponerse así, pero, ¿Qué tenía ese erizo de diferente de los demás chicos? ¿Por qué con él se sentía nerviosa?


	5. Quien eres?

Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, perdón por haberme atrasado he estado muy ocupada …bueno que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 5 -quien eres?

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, a Amy se le quitaron los nervios, ya había dejado de temblar, su color volvió a ser ese rosa adorable, estaba completamente normal.

-Parece que ya estas mejor- dijo Sonic

-Si supongo… gracias-dijo ella aun un poco apenada

-Gracias? Porque?-dijo Sonic colocando sus brazos tras su nuca, cerro sus ojos, parecía que se estuviese acomodando para dormir una siesta

-Bueno, por traerme aquí y por…haberte preocupado por mi-ella se ruborizo un poco

-De nada- dijo rascándose la oreja- oye no me digas que estas volviendo a enfermarte

-No, no- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse. Busco como cambiar el tema de manera rápida, ya no podía mantenerse así, cada vez que ella y el hablaban, ella se ponía nerviosa y se ruborizaba, en eso recordó el dia en que se encontraron, Sonic menciono su nombre sin ni siquiera haberse presentado.

-Sonic, puedo preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-Bueno, el día en que nos vimos por primera vez, como sabias mi nombre? –

-En realidad quieres saber?-el abrió un ojo, observo a Amy que asintió- Bien, yo no soy mortal, y pues, simplemente leí tu mente-

-Leíste mi mente- Amy pensó rápido (por eso adivino mi nombre, y tal vez, por eso mejoro su cumplido ante mí, y…) observo a Sonic, creyó que él había leído lo último que había pensado, el erizo dirigió su vista a ella y dijo- descuida no leí tu mente-

-Oye, en realidad eso es posible?-

-Para alguien como yo, si es posible-Sonic se acomodo- veras , tal vez no lo entiendas o no me creas pero yo…pertenezco a un clan antiguo de erizos con poderes-

Creyó que Amy no le creería o que sería una idea loca, que ella lo iba a ver como un ser diferente, que iba a asustarse, pero entre esas ideas que el tenia se oyó la voz de Amy

-Eso es…interesante. Podrías decirme cómo fue que los obtuvistes?-

Sonic la vio, ella tenía una mirada tierna hacia él, era un gesto dulce el cual se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Si te lo digo…no se lo contaras a alguien?-

Amy hizo un zipper imaginario en su boca

-Bien veamos…hace siglos atrás se desato una oscuridad destructiva, en su paso, solo dejaba terror, dolor y muerte. Para contrarrestarlos mi familia, junto con 2 familias más se juntaron para buscar solución a esto… y la encontraron-

-Y…que paso?-

-Bueno, ellos hicieron un trato con Caos, el dios antiguo. Caos prometió brindarles el poder para controlar la oscuridad, si nosotros procurábamos mantener un equilibrio en este mundo. Todos ellos aceptaron el trato, combatieron el caos contra caos, lograron vencer la oscuridad, pero aun luego de todo esto, teníamos que cumplir el trato, manteniéndose de generación a generación…solo que…-

-Solo que, qué?-

-Una de las familias se sintió más poderosa, y trato de enfrentar a mi familia y a la otra familia. Así que combatieron entre sí. Al final la familia quedo maldita, todos sus miembros murieron y quien lideraba la familia quedo maldito por siempre, su corazón estaba tan lleno de oscuridad, tanto, que ahora el es oscuridad y quien controla a los caos demon-

-Eso es…interesante, además es algo difícil de creer-

-Ya que, hice mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la banca-y tu…cual es tu historia?-

-Bueno-tomo aire y empezó a hablar-no hay mucho que contar, soy una chica que va a la secundaria, esta en el coro y bueno…soy adoptada-

-Adoptada?-

-Si veras, mis padres me adoptaron hace unos 10 años atrás, cuando tenia 5, luego de eso ellos tuvieron una hija pequeña llamada Cream. Ahora solo estamos viviendo ella, mi madre y yo-

-Que hay de tu padre?-

-El murió hace 2 años atrás, tenía una enfermedad terminal-

-Que mal…yo…lo siento-

-Tranquilo, después de todo, el ahora está en un mejor lugar-

Ambos siguieron hablando todo el día en esa banca de cosas diferentes, se iban conociendo el uno al otro ambos se sentían bien estando juntos, por desgracia mientras el tiempo iba pasando, se iba haciendo muy tarde, terminando de hablar Sonic decidió llevar a Amy a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, aquí estamos-dijo Amy

-Aquí es donde nos despedimos- Sonic se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano

-Oye, espera, vamos a volver…a vernos?-

El erizo se encontraba de espaldas, solo se oyó su voz diciendo-Claro que si, solo…di mi nombre- dijo el guiñándole el ojo

Ella se sonrojo, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa adorable –En ese entonces, nos vemos pronto-

El erizo se volvió hacia ella, estaban frente a frente, en eso Sonic le dio un beso en la frente

-Que tengas dulces sueños Amy-

-Yo, yo….-tomo aire, no quería reflejar sus nervios-Cuídate Sonic-

En un parpadeo Sonic desapareció, solo había una suave brisa en su lugar. Amy entro a la casa, cerró la puerta, se quito la chaqueta rosa que tenia puesta, cerro sus ojos, la abrazo fuertemente y susurro-Que bueno que no eres un sueño…-


	6. Susurros en el viento

Perdón por atrasarme es que me he estado preparando para una exposición () bueno, primeramente gracias por los reviews, estoy muy agradecida en serio, en cuanto a Tsubasa, la historia se me ocurrió de repente (no recuerdo si la vi en una peli o algo así O.O) pero bueno, hay que ver el resto de la historia ok! Bien los dejos con el capitulo disfruten n.n

Capitulo 6

Era un Sábado por la mañana, hoy no habían clases, así que decidió levantarse más tarde de lo normal, era una mañana fría, el invierno había llegado ya. Decidió bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar, no sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz, contenta, tal vez porque paso toda la tarde con su héroe, ese erizo azul simpático que le agradaba, cuando pensaba en eso abrazaba cualquier cosa, su almohada, su ropa incluso a sí misma, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué lo hacía, lo único que sabía es que era feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos Días Amy, vaya, te ves de buen humor hoy!- dijo Vanilla

-Buenos Días!-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Oye Amy, necesito pedirte algo-

-Sí, claro-

-Puedes quedarte cuidando a Cream, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado-

-Si claro, no hay problema- dijo Amy lista para desayunar – A Comer!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cream se había levantado, Vanilla ya se había ido, así que Amy le sirvió el desayuno y quedo cuidando de ella, Cream se acerco a Amy, la jalo del vestido y le dijo

-Amy, me ayudas por favor-

-Sí, que quieres Cream?-

-Quiero hacerle unos pastelillos a mama, pero…yo no puedo cocinar-

-Bien, vamos a la cocina- dijo Amy

-Espera, iré a buscar los moldes-dijo Cream sonriendo

-Muy bien, iré a buscar las otras cosas- Amy se dirigió a la cocina a buscar harina, huevos, leche y otras cosas para preparar el pastel, en ese instante Amy escucho un ruido en la sal, como si un vidrio o algo se hubiese quebrado.

-Cream?- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

Amy vio a Cream frente un jarrón roto, justo en medio de la sala, la conejita solo se levanto y se miraba algo temerosa, tal vez porque presentía que Amy la regañaría por lo ocurrido.

-Amy, yo no fui, yo estaba…buscando los moldes-

-Cream, que hacías aquí?, además yo no…-En ese instante Amy escucho un ruido, ella vio cerca del recibidora un monstruo oscuro, algo pequeño, era un Caos Demon, ¿cómo logro entrar dentro de la casa? Al parecer la criatura fue la culpable de romper el jarrón y no Cream.

-Cream Abajo!-dijo Amy gritando

-Que te pasa Amy?-

-Cream detrás de ti- dijo Amy tratando de sacar a Cream de allí

Cream se volteo –No hay nada tontita, vamos a limpiar esto y hacer los pastelillos si Amy?- dijo tomándola de la mano.

Amy recordó lo que Sonic la había dicho

_Flashback_

_-Oye Sonic, a cerca de esas Criaturas, esos…Caos Demos… que son realmente?-_

_-Los Caos Demon son criaturas sin corazón, son seres creados de la oscuridad mas profunda y del caos más destructivo de todos, además son demonios que muchas veces les gustan devorar mortales, y como estos no los pueden ver, bueno, son presa fácil, la mayoría de esos asesinatos misterioso son Caos Demon que buscan aperitivos-_

_-Significa que esa criatura quería devorarme? Y … si los mortales no lo pueden ver, porque yo si lo pude ver?-_

_-Pues no estoy seguro si quería devorarte, aunque por una parte si, además- el erizo guardo silencio por un momento, al parecer estaba pensando lo que podía decir, en eso Sonic volvió a hablar- no tengo ni idea porque tú los puedes ver, solo te digo que si te los encuentras, no trates de enfrentarlos_-

_Fin de Flashback_

La criatura levanto las garras, estaba a punto de herir a Cream, Amy la empujo y ambas cayeron al piso, las garras del Caos Demon no hirieron a Cream, pero Amy tenía sangre en su hombro derecho. -Amy estas sangrando!- grito Cream

La criatura estaba justo detrás de Cream, soltó una especie de gas u olor, era un olor suave pero adormecedor, Cream cayo dormida, pero de alguna manera Amy lo olio, pero no hizo efecto alguno en ella, El Caos Demon la tomo, de su espalda salieron unas alas semejantes a alas de murciélago y salió volando por la ventana, al salir de la casa su tamaño y forma aumentaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se encontraba en el altar, pues le tocaba hacer guardia, entre una de sus responsabilidades era el cuidar de esa esmeralda gigante que se encontraba en el centro del altar, de repente le pareció escuchar una voz, un susurro pidiéndole ayuda, el simplemente dijo en voz baja

–Amy-

desapareció con una gran ráfaga, guiándose por el viento hacia donde se dirigían los susurros, justo como la primera vez que la salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silver estaba recostado en el sofá, estaba descansando pues al parecer a el le había tocado hacer guardia toda la noche

-Silver levántate te tengo una misión-

-Mmm…-Silver se puso de pie- Shadow, que quieres?-

-Necesito que vayas a la ciudad, quiero que vigiles a Sonic y le des el siguiente mensaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Amy que sucedió?-dijo el erizo azul mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-Sonic, un Caos Demon entro a la casa y se llevo a Cream-

-Tambien hirió tu hombro-dijo acercándose a ella. Puso su mano en el hombro de Amy, en seguida la herida fue curada

-Gracias-

-No hay tiempo, sujétate de mi si quieres encontrar a la niña antes de que se la devore- Ambos se fueron, Sonic cargo a Amy para que fuese más rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorrieron la ciudad hasta encontrar al Caos Demon con Cream entre sus garras.

-Quedate aquí- le dijo Sonic a Amy dejándola en pie- Ire por Cream y le daré su merecido a esa bestia- no lo dudo ni un instante, el se dirigió a donde la bestia para destrozarla, por haberle hecho daño a Amy. Con un buen golpe por atrás fue suficiente para que esa criatura soltara a Cream, Sonic se dirigió a atraparla y luego se la entrego a Amy, quien se sentó con Cream en sus brazos. Sonic se quedo frente a ellas para cuidar que el Caos Demon no les hiciera daño.

Cuando la bestia se acercaba a ellos, Sonic tomo una posición de ataque, en ese instante la criatura se detuvo misteriosamente, no se podía mover, ninguno de los 2 sabia porque, justo frente a ellos apareció un encapuchado, este hizo un movimiento con sus manos, las cuales estaban rodeadas de un resplandor azul-turquesa y de alguna manera lanzo al monstruo haciendo que este desapareciera.


	7. Secreto

Hola! Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo, sé que estoy empezando con esto de los fics, pero al menos me consuela saber que tengo reviews, Gracias Chicos!

También estoy avisando que pronto subiré el próximo cap. Del fic de Shadow (es que…no me he inspirado) bueno los dejo con el Capitulo.

Capitulo 7

Luego de haber lanzado la criatura, esta desapareció. Amy no sabía cómo ese encapuchado lo había hecho, solo noto que con un movimiento de sus dedos movía a la criatura a voluntad propia. El héroe misterioso se dio la vuelta, viendo a Sonic y Amy, quien estaba cargando a Cream que seguía dormida. Sonic se volteo hacia donde estaban Amy y Cream –Espérame- dijo él en tono serio, Amy simplemente asintió teniendo a Cream, acomodándola entre sus brazos.

Sonic se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el misterioso compañero. Tenía su semblante serio, era muy raro ver que Sonic tuviese ese semblante, pues casi siempre sonreía y tenía una expresión satisfecha, pero cuando tenía ese semblante, se llegaba a parecer un poco a su hermano mayor con el cual siempre quedaba en desacuerdo, a pesar de ser hermanos, de ser gemelos, eran total y completamente diferentes.

-Vaya, se parece un poco a ella- dijo aquel encubierto por esa gabardina negra

-No se parece, yo sé que es ella y¿ qué haces aquí Silver?-

Ella estaba callada, observando como Sonic y su amigo misterioso hablaban entre si, ¿Qué podría ser lo que hablaban? ¿Acaso era sobre el monstruo?¿O acaso sobre ella? Se sentía intrigada, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que esa conversación terminara.

-Así que… Shadow dijo eso?-dijo Sonic viendo a Silver

-Oye, yo solo soy el mensajero, no te vayas a desquitar conmigo-

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo lo hare-

-Ah…y una cosa más, Shadow me pidió que te vigilara-

-Si entiendo, confía en mí, lo hare-

Silver se desapareció inmediatamente, Sonic dio un pequeño suspiro, luego de esto se dirigió a donde estaba Amy.

-Sonic ocurre algo?- pregunto Amy al ver una cara algo preocupada proveniente de el

-No, no es nada, tranquila, Oye- se agacho tomo a Cream en brazos y dijo- hay que llevarla a casa, allí descansara mejor que aquí-

-Oh si, es cierto-dijo ella poniéndose en pie

-Sujétate de mi- le dijo Sonic. Amy se abrazo de él. Sonic dijo –CAOS CONTROL- ambos desaparecieron con un simple destello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos como de costumbre, estaban cruzados, simplemente sintiendo la suave brisa, estaba pensando. Se encontraba en ese altar, un lugar destruido, entre esos pensamientos que se cruzaban en su mente, llego a escuchar una voz

-Vaya este sitio es tan aburrido como siempre-

El erizo abrió sus ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz. Era una murciélago de piel color níveo, tenía un traje algo peculiar, con tonos violeta oscuro y un bolso negro colgando a su lado, 2 alas purpuras en su espalda y 2 ojos de color verde esmeralda, sin duda era atractiva, pero el erizo se mantuvo con ese semblante serio y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Rouge?-

-Veo que sigues siendo el alma de la fiesta, (empezó a bostezar), decidí darme una vuelta por aquí, los rumores decían que no podías vivir sin mi-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, digamos que encontré la pieza de rompecabezas que te hacía falta-

Saco del bolso negro que llevaba un pedazo de roca mediano, tenía una especia de escrito en ella. Shadow lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente – Acompáñame- dijo a la murciélago. Bajaron del Altar y se fueron a la parte trasera de este, al parecer era una cueva secreta que se encontraba justo abajo del altar.

La cueva estaba oscura, de un chasquido se Shadow esta se ilumino –C omo hiciste…?-dijo Rouge confundida –Se ilumina con energía proveniente de mi- dijo este caminando, Rouge simplemente siguió al erizo. Continuaron hasta llegar a un cuarto en el cual se miraban unas pinturas rupestres algo viejas y unos símbolos desconocidos.

Shadow se acerco a una mesa de piedra en donde había una tablilla en pedazos, la cual se miraba muy antigua, Shadow coloco la pieza tratándola de acomodar.

-Al parecer, si es la pieza-

-Claro que lo es- dijo Rouge algo molesta, pero lo hacía en un tono de broma-Los cazadores de tesoros siempre buscan todo lo autentico, pero no creas que es regalada, teníamos un trato,¿ lo olvidas?-

-El trato fue saldado hace tiempo atrás, ¿O acaso no valoras tu vida?-

-Ya te dije lo que quería a cambio de esa pieza-

-Entonces deberás de esperar un poco más-

-¿Un poco más?-

-La inmortalidad no se gana de un día para otro-

-De acuerdo- dijo la murciélago cruzando los brazos, luego trato de cambiar el tema, asi que pregunto al erizo- Oye y que es lo que dice ese trozo de roca?-

-Es una antigua profecía-

-Puedo…escucharla?-dijo ella intrigada

-Dice "Cuando la oscuridad se levante, tratara de vengarse por lo ocurrido en el pasado. La esperanza para salvar este mundo descansara en un ser de alma noble y corazón puro. Para obtener el poder máximo, un poder semejante al de un dios propio, el ser de alma pura deberá de entregar su corazón, como sacrificio"

-Su corazón, suena muy… romántico- dijo Rouge en voz baja

-Romántico? Te suena romántico que se vaya a desatar la oscuridad en este mundo y que la única solución no tenga sentido alguno?-

-Hombres! Todos son iguales-

-Sea lo que sea, ya es hora de salir de aquí-

-Por qué?-

-Porque habrá una reunión en la cual dejare las cosas claras con mi hermano-

-Bien entonces me voy, no me gustan las reuniones familiares- dijo ella caminando a la salida, Shadow la siguió, se encargo de que esa tablilla otra vez quedase guardada en esa cueva oscura, para que siguiese manteniéndose oculta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy y Sonic llegaron a la casa. Una vez adentro, Amy guio a Sonic a la habitación de Cream. Él, la acostó y acomodo delicadamente. Salieron del cuarto, Amy cerró la puerta y le dijo

-Gracias Sonic, eres un gran amigo-

Sonic dirigió su mirada hacia ella, vio sus ojos, tenían una mirada dulce y tierna, luego ella dirigió su vista a él, primero vio sus ojos de color verde tan intenso, que por un minuto ella creyó quedar hipnotizada por ellos, luego reacciono, vio el semblante de Sonic, se le mirada entristecido, preocupado tal vez.

-Sonic…-

-Amy-Dijo Sonic viéndola -necesito pedirte un favor-

-Que quieres?- dijo ella con una voz tan suave

-Necesito…necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…-


	8. La verdad escondida por el tiempo

Hola Hola! Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no sabía de qué color eran los ojos de Rouge (siempre creí que eran verdes XP) bueno disfruten y comenten

Capitulo 8 la verdad escondida por el tiempo

Vanilla había llegado de hacer las compras, entro a la casa y vio a Amy sentada en el sofá.

-Amy cariño, ¿Todo bien?-

-Ah…si claro- dijo poniéndose en pie- emm…Blaze me llamo, dijo que quería ir de compras y yo me preguntaba si…-

-Claro que puedes ir, pero ¿Dónde está Cream?-

-Oh…ella está dormida-

-Muy bien, aquí tienes algo de dinero y espero que regreses temprano, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Amy salió, cerró la puerta. Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una esquina la cual se mantenía vacía, se quedo esperando, hasta que escucho una voz diciéndole-lista?- ella volteo, era Sonic, tenía su capucha puesta, ocultando su identidad.

–Estoy lista- dijo ella en un tono apagado

-Bien, oh…una cosa más-dijo tomándola por la cintura-Quédate atrás de mi y estarás bien-

Ella simplemente asintió, aun así, tenia curiosidad, a donde iban?, que harían?, Sonic no le dijo nada sol que tenía que ir con él, por esa razón fue capaz de mentirle a Vanilla, por la simple razón que estaría con Sonic, pero siendo un misterio saber lo que iban a hacer, Amy tenía confianza en él, pues lo miraba como un amigo fiel, confiable y agradable.

Sonic elevo la voz y dijo –CAOS CONTROL- en un destello, la esquina quedo vacía, tal y como estaba antes de que ellos llegasen a ese lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sorprendió al ver ese lugar, ese lugar en el que se encontraba era el mismo sitio de sus sueños, los arboles ocupaban el mismo lugar y justo frente a ella se encontraba el altar con columnas algo antiguas.

-Sígueme- dijo Sonic empezando a caminar, la curiosidad de Amy cada vez aumentaba mas, mientras que Sonic, se le encontraba un tanto serio y por otra parte pensativo, (porque Shadow me pidió esto?)

_Flashback_

_-Silver que haces aquí?-_

_-Bueno, te traigo un mensaje de tu querido hermano?-_

_-Shadow? Que es lo que quiere ahora?-_

_-Bueno, dice que tiene curiosidad en conocer a esa chica que tú dices que es Amelia-_

_-En serio dijo eso?-_

_-Bueno, el mensaje que él me dio fue que te dijera que la lleves al altar, si logra confirmar que es Amelia, bueno, dijo que teníamos que hablar con ella a cerca del clan y todo eso-_

_-Y que hay si no es Amelia?-_

_-Bueno…el dijo que si ella no era Amelia…dijo que…-_

_-Qué?-_

_-Que como tú le revelaste todo sobre nosotros y no tuviste el valor de borrarle la memoria, entonces que el la estrangularía y bueno tu sabes el resto…-_

_-Así…que Shadow te dijo eso…-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Llegaron a la parte superior del altar, ella logro ver 2 encapuchados, de repente todo se iba pareciendo más a su sueño, lo único diferente era la nieve que había en el altar, al parecer el invierno no estaba entre sus sueños. Los 2 seres misteriosos se mostraron frente a ella, logro ver a un erizo de color plata y ojos color oro, junto a el había un erizo parecido a Sonic solo que era color negro con vetas rojas en sus púas y ojos color rubí-sangre.

Ambos se acercaron donde estaban Sonic y Amy, ella se sintió nerviosa, pues no sabía que iba a pasar, en eso, Sonic se dirigió hacia ella diciéndole –no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño-

-Vaya, Silver tenía razón, tiene un parecido a ella-dijo Shadow viendo a ambos con una mirada fría

-No es un parecido-dijo Sonic de manera seria. Amy no sabía que ocurría, simplemente podía quedarse allí parada, esperando a que no llegase a pasar nada malo.

-Apártate, Sonic-dijo Shadow autoritariamente, Sonic al principio no se movió, pero luego al ver la cara de Shadow, se aparto lentamente. Shadow estaba lentamente Shadow estaba frente a Amy, ella trataba de evitar su mirada pues le atemorizaba, era como si estuviese viendo cara a cara con un asesino.

-Dime algo-dijo Shadow a Amy-este lugar, o nosotros, ¿no te somos familiares?-

-Bueno…yo…si-dijo ella bajando la cabeza –Este sitio yo lo conocía porque llevo unos 7 años soñando con el-

El silencio invadió esa escena, empezó a nevar más y el viento aumentaba, era un panorama en el cual el frio y el silencio no ayudaban para nada, en ese instante, Silver quiso romper ese silencio así que se acerco y dijo-Sera mejor ir a casa, parece que empezara a nevar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a una casa rupestre, una casa en medio del campo, se miraba algo pequeña por dentro, pero era una casa espaciosa y algo desordenada. Sonic limpio el sofá, quito las cosas que estaban en él y le hizo un gesto a Amy, ella lo entendió y se sentó. Sonic se sentó a su lado. Silver y Shadow estaban frente a ellos, al parecer el interrogatorio iba a continuar.

-Oye, cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Silver

-Es Amy, Amy Shane-

-Shane?-

-Sí, es el apellido de mis padres adoptivos-

-Y…acerca de tus sueño, ¿había algo más que se te hacia familiar?-

-Bueno, en mis sueños yo miraba a 3 encapuchados-

-nosotros?-

-Bueno, sí, eso creo-

Shadow se dirigió hacia ella, la vio fijamente, luego se dirigió hacia Sonic

-Bien, Sonic para confirmar lo que dijiste, hay que hacer una última prueba-

-Prueba?-dijo Amy alarmada

Shadow tomo la mano derecha de Amy, ella se intentaba liberar, pues Shadow la tomo muy fuerte. –Déjala Ya!- dijo Sonic levantándose, pero no se pudo mover, su cuerpo no respondía- Sil-ver- dijo con dificultad, Vio que era Silver quien le retenía con su telekinesia.

-Suéltame, me lastimas- dijo Amy intentando librarse de Shadow. El erizo negro logro quitar el guante de Amy y este cayó en el piso.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo Shadow sosteniendo la palma de la mano de Amy. Sonic y Silver vieron atentamente esto. En su palma se dibujaba una figura extraña, era como la silueta de una esmeralda, combinada con un espiral en su centro. Amy aparto su mano rápidamente y dijo

-Eso solo es una marca de nacimiento-

-Entonces, ella si es –dijo Silver dejando libre a Sonic. Amy no entendió a lo que se referían, los 3 erizos la quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Amelia-

-Amelia?-dijo Amy confundida

-No eres la única con esa marca-Shadow retiro su guante y le mostro la palma de su mano, tenía la misma marca que Amy, luego hizo un gesto. Sonic y Silver hicieron lo mismo que Shadow, también tenían la misma marca.

-Yo, yo…no lo entiendo-

-Sonic, le explicaste de nuestro clan verdad-

Sonic asintió

-Veras, entre las últimas familias, decidieron formar un clan de guerreros, de ambas familias, los individuos de cada familia no tenían relación alguna, solo se trataban como compañeros, tu Amelia, perteneces a los miembros de la otra familia que conformaban el clan-

Amy trataba de captarlo poco a poco. Ella había tenido una familia, y no una familia común, ¿Amy pertenecía a su mismo clan? Era tanta información, trato de procesarla en su mente, pero también se sentía sorprendida y frustrada. Esa frustración se volvía enojo, ella pensó que todo eso lo sabia Sonic, aquel que consideraba su amigo (Por que Sonic no me lo dijo?)

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, que?-

Ella dirigió su vista a Sonic –Porque no me lo dijiste, tu lo sabías o no? Por eso me buscaste-

-Amy, espera yo…-

-Claro que si apuesto a que siempre lo supiste, porque engañarme y no decirme acerca de mi pasado, querías confundirme- dijo gritándole

-No, no es cierto- dijo Sonic

-Amelia, tranquilízate- dijo Shadow

-NO, no soy Amelia-

Amy tomo su chaqueta y bufanda roja y salió corriendo de esa casa lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

¿Qué creen, largo? Bueno el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, pero en realidad será emotivo (en mi opinión es el capítulo más tierno de la historia n.n) bueno, es todo lo que puedo decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Adiós!


	9. Espejismo del Pasado

Hola de nuevo! Bueno en el capitulo anterior les dije que este capítulo es conmovedor (para mí lo es X3) bueno aquí está el capi. 9 disfruten y dejen reviews! (_Todo lo que está en letra estilo cursiva es lo que va pasando con los pequeños_, y la letra normal es para Sonic y Amy, )

Capitulo 9

Sonic salió en busca de la eriza rosa. Después de caminar y seguir las huellas en la nieve, la encontró. Amy estaba bajo un árbol, agachada, tenía sus piernas abrazadas y su rostro escondido en estas. Estaba saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pensaba en cosas diferentes ¿Por qué si tenía una familia llego a quedar huérfana? ¿Por qué Amelia era un nombre que la hacía confundirse? Pero las preguntas que se aferraban a su interior eran ¿Por qué Sonic se lo escondió? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo en el instante en que la vio?, entre esas preguntas en su mente, escucho una voz suave que le dijo

-Deja de llorar, por favor-

Ella levanto su cabeza, y vio que era Sonic quien le decía esto

-Vete, quiero estar sola- dijo ella molesta

Sonic no se movió. Acerco su mano a los ojos de Amy, quitando las lagrimas de su rostro –Listo, ya está mejor-

-No entiendes que quiero estar sola- grito Amy de manera. Sonic se sentó al lado de ella, se recostó al árbol y dijo- No me moveré, hasta que tu y yo hablemos de lo ocurrido- Amy supo que el no se iba a mover de allí, con el tiempo ella dejo de llorar y en ese lugar llego a reinar el silencio por un momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidió hablar para romper ese silencio incomodo que había entre ellos

-Sonic, porque no me lo dijiste-

-Yo no sabía que tú eras Amelia, bueno la chica que pertenecía a nuestro clan, yo solo pensé que tal vez, solo tal, vez, podrías ser ella-

-Y tú que ganabas si yo era Amelia?-

Sonic se quedo en silencio.

-No vas a contestar- dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia él. El se levanto y le dijo –Ponte de pie-

-Pero por…?-

-Hazlo, por favor- Amy se puso de pie, Sonic la abrazo y dijo- CAOS ILUSION-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy abrió los ojos, pues después de que Sonic dijo esas palabras, empezó un gran resplandor enceguecedor. Ella se aparto de él, noto que ya no había nieve, habían flores en su lugar, era primavera. –Sonic, ¿Qué hiciste?- en eso, Am yoyo gritar _– Quítate de encima tonto!-_

_Era una voz peculiar, como la de un niño. Amy vio tras el árbol y vio como 2 erizos pequeños jugaban a las luchas, uno era negro con vetas rojas y el otro era un erizo azul ¿podrían ser Sonic y Shadow?_

_-Te gane de nuevo Sonic, creo que ahora vas a respetar a tu hermano mayor-_

_-Oigan, que no se aburren de pelear todo el día-dijo un erizo plateado pequeño. Sonic y Shadow se vieron, se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron vuelta –Nunca, el es mi enemigo mortal- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo –Tenían que ser gemelos- dijo Silver poniéndose la mano en la cara._

_En ese instante se oyo el ruido como de una rama pequeña rompiéndose –Oyeron eso?-dijo el pequeño Shadow_. Amy busco de donde provenía el ruido –a tu derecha- dijo Sonic, Amy noto una pequeña silueta tras un arbusto_._

_-No me digas que es ella de nuevo-dijo Shadow_

_Sonic se acerco al arbusto –Oye, porque no vienes a jugar, no te quedes ahí como siempre- Del arbusto se vio salir una pequeña eriza rosa, llevaba un vestido rojo pequeño con una cinta blanca en su centro, detrás de su oreja tenía un pequeño moño rojo, tenía un osito abrazado, al parecer era su compañero_ –Esa soy…yo- dijo Amy sorprendida. _El pequeño Sonic la tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde estaban los chicos._

_-Bien, y ¿ahora qué vamos a jugar?-dijo Shadow_

_-Qué tal si…jugamos a las escondidas?-Silver dijo preparándose_

_-Bien, Amelia nos buscara y nosotros nos esconderemos- dijo Shadow_

_-Pero yo…-dijo la pequeña Amy abrazando su osito_

_-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo-dijo Sonic poniéndose a su lado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Empezaron a jugar. Sonic y Amy pequeños empezaron a buscar a Shadow y Silver_. Amy y Sonic vieron a sus versiones pequeñas dirigirse a un bosque algo grande y oscuro para ellos.

_-Sonikku, tengo miedo-_

_-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo- dijo dándole una sonrisa_

Amy y Sonic iban siguiéndose a sí mismos viendo lo que pasaba en el bosque.

_-Sonic, ya no quiero seguir- tenía sus ojos cerrados y abrazaba a su osito con fuerza, Sonic le tomo de la mano y le dijo_

_-Amelia, porque no… ah ya se! Porque no cantas, veras que te sentirás mejor, tenemos que encontrar a Silver y Shadow-_

_-Pero Sonikku…-_

_-Vamos Amelia, después de todo cantas muy hermoso, como un…ángel-_

Amy se quedo en Shock. Ese era el mismo cumplido que Sonic le dio aquel día en el salón de música, ese cumplido, que la había hecho sonrojarse y sentirse nerviosa. Al parecer no era la primera vez que se ponía así, _la Amy pequeña también se encontraba enrojecida, ruborizada. Luego vio que ella asintió, Sonic le tomo la mano y siguieron. Mientras se dirigían al final del bosque, Amy iba tarareando una canción._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los 2 pequeños siguieron su camino hasta llegar al final del bosque. Era un barranco del cual se podía ver un pequeño lago colina abajo._

_-Sonic! Encontré a Silver!- dijo Amy señalando una roca que estaba a las orillas del lago, allí se asomaba la colita de Silver._

_-Bien, vamos por el-_

_En ese instante la pequeña Amy no se movió, ella grito –SONIC!- justo atrás de ellos había aparecido un Caos Demon, que estaba a punto de atacar a Amy, Sonic la empujo y ambos cayeron colina abajo directo al lago._

_Al oír esto Silver salió de su escondite, al ver lo que pasaba grito –Shadow tenemos problemas!- Shadow bajo de un árbol, en donde estaba escondido. Ambos vieron desde la orilla del lago como el Caos Demon se dirigía hacia ellos, en ese momento un erizo azul mayor se lanzo contra el monstruo._

_-Papá, cuidado!- grito Shadow_

_En eso, vieron a alguien salir del agua, era Amelia –Tío, Amelia esta en el agua- El erizo se encontraba luchando con esa bestia, no podía salvar a la pequeña en ese instante. Amelia se intentaba mantener a flote, ella gritaba –Sonic, SONIC!- en ese instante, un erizo verde se lanzo al agua y saco a Amy del lago. El erizo azul había terminado de pelear con el Caos Demon._

_-¿Dónde está Sonic?- pregunto el erizo azul_

_-Está en el agua-dijo Amy señalando el lago_

_El erizo verde volvió al lago, se sumergió y logro sacar a Sonic. Lo acostaron en el césped, el erizo negro intento despertarlo diciéndole-Sonic, hijo…despierta- pero él no despertaba._

Amy y Sonic se encontraban viendo la escena, Amy noto que el Sonic pequeño tenía en su mano derecha el osito de ella. Al parecer Sonic no salió del agua y se dirigió a sacar el oso de peluche, pero para mala suerte de Sonic, no pudo resistir la respiración, y al parecer se había ahogado.

_-Hermano despierta- decía Shadow –Sonic, vamos despierta-decía Silver. No importaba lo que le decían, el no reaccionaba. El erizo azul mayor cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños muy fuerte._

_-Lo siento, creo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido-dijo el erizo verde poniendo su mano en la espalda del erizo azul, como intentando consolarlo. Amy no se pudo contener, se encontraba llorando al ver que Sonic no abría sus ojos. –Sonikku…despierta-decía ella suavemente, pero el erizo no respondía, ella no lo pudo resistir, sus lágrimas aumentaron, ella se arrodillo y abrazo a Sonic poniendo su cara en el pecho del pequeño erizo._

_-Sonikku, despierta, por favor-decía ella llorando abrazándolo fuerte-Sonikku…tu eres mi amigo…yo te quiero mucho…por favor Sonikku…despierta…no te vayas…-_

_Se escucho toser a Sonic. Todos dirigieron su vista a los 2 pequeños erizos. Sonic abrió los ojos, vio a Amy que estaba sobre él. El se levanto, termino de toser y luego vio a su alrededor que todos tenían la vista dirigida hacia el –Que, que hice?-dijo el pequeño Sonic confundido._

_E l erizo azul mayor lo abrazo fuertemente y dijo –Que bueno que aun sigues con nosotros hijo- El erizo verde se acerco a Amy, seco sus lagrimas dijo- Bien hecho hija-con una sonrisa-Papi, que fue lo que hice?- dijo la pequeña confundida. El simplemente la abrazo._

_Luego se escucho una voz que decía –disculpe-. El erizo verde se separo de Amy, era Sonic quien decía esto, El se dirigió hacia Amy diciéndole- Amy, aquí tienes tu osito- Amy tomo el osito y dijo –Muchas Gracias, Sonikku- luego ella se le tiro encima y lo abrazo muy fuerte, el perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Todos empezaron a reír, se miraba que era un momento feliz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco la escena fue cambiando, cuando Amy lo noto, era de nuevo invierno, el lugar en donde estaban todos esos erizos se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?-dijo Sonic poniéndose a su lado

Ella lo observo, Sonic y ella eran buenos amigos antes, el la acompañaba, la apoyaba, la cuidaba, nunca había deseado un mal a ella, simplemente se comportaba como el buen amigo que era, y esas palabra, las palabras que dijo ella cuando era pequeña "_tú eres mi amigo…yo te quiero mucho", _Era más que obvio, ella le tenía un gran afecto a Sonic, sin duda ella lo quería, pero solo eran niños, ella no quería que su amigo se fuera, ella no quería estar sola.

Se acerco a Sonic y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Sonic correspondió al abrazo, el, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco mas a él.

-Sonikku…-susurro Amy. El acaricio su mejilla y también susurro- me alegro de que estés conmigo aun- Ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic. Supuso que no estaba mal, ya lo había hecho antes. Escucho atentamente sus latidos, eran cálidos y reconfortantes, pero aun así, ella sentía frio, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, parecía que venía una tormenta.

-Sonikku, quiero ir a casa- dijo ella. Ambos se separaron, Sonic asintió, la tomo de la cintura y se fueron simplemente dejando un destello en ese lugar.


	10. Dia Gris

Hola de nuevo! Qué bueno que les haya gustado el cap. anterior, también me pregunto por que hay 2 comentarios idénticos de sombra asesina O.o?, la verdad el cap. De antes se me ocurrió en un sueño ( ¬w¬ es que las niñas somos tan creativas X3) bueno los dejo con el cap. 10 el cual es algo triste T.T sniff… lean y comenten por fa!

Capitulo 10

Llegaron a la casa de la cual Amy había escapado anteriormente. Sonic le dijo que se sentara, ella lo hizo. El erizo se dirigió a encender la chimenea, luego, fue por una manta con la cual cubrió a Amy.

-Así está bien?-

-Sí, muchas gracias-dijo ella

Se quedo observando la sala. Estaba muy desordenada, libros tirados, mantas y ropa en los sillones, ella supuso que para ellos era normal, en esa casa vivían 3 chicos, para ellos es normal el desorden. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada al orden y limpieza, pues a diferencia de ellos en su casa vivían 3 chicas. Entre las cosas en la habitación Amy pudo notar una foto encima de una mesa pequeña que le llamo la atención.

-Sonic, puedo ver esa foto?-pregunto señalando hacia la mesa

Sonic le llevo la foto. En la foto se observaban muchos erizos, observo en la parte de abajo (de iz. a der.) se encontraban Amy, Sonic, Shadow y Silver de pequeños (de der. A iz.) Amy pudo notar a un erizo plateado mayor y una eriza de color celeste con un vestido color turquesa, posiblemente los padres del erizo plateado que había visto antes.

Luego noto que al lado de ellos había un erizo azul mayor con un mecho blanco en su centro, llevaba unos anillos dorados en sus muñecas, de las cuales se notaban unas vetas rojas en sus brazos, sus ojos eran de color verde. Se miraba que abrazaba a una eriza de color blanco níveo con vetas negras en sus púas, llevaba un vestido de color negro, y sus ojos eran de color rojo rubí.

-Ellos son tus…-

-Son mis padres y los de Shadow-dijo Sonic

Luego vio al último par de erizos en la foto. Era un erizo de color verde tenía unos anillos negros en sus muñecas y sus ojos eran amarillo oro, era el mismo erizo que Amy había visto antes, aquel erizo al cual la pequeña Amy se dirigía como "papi". Luego miro que al lado de él había una eriza rosa con un vestido blanco y sus ojos del mismo color que los de Amy.

-Ellos…son mis…padres-dijo Amy viéndolos atentamente

-James y Elizabeth Rose- dijo Sonic teniendo sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Y esta foto…cuando fue tomada?-

-Fue tomada un día antes del "día gris"-

-Día "gris"?- dijo Amy extrañada. A Sonic se le noto un gesto triste. Amy quería saber que ocurrió? Así que le pregunto para saber si podía conocer más sobre ese día.

-Sonic, que es el "día gris"?-

-Fue el día en que mis padres murieron y el mismo día en que tú desapareciste-

-Sonikku…-dijo Amy en voz baja. Se arrimo a él y le dijo – Como fue que paso todo eso en un día?-

-Tenía 7 años, yo estaba en esta sala, mis padres se habían ido. Shadow y yo nos quedamos aquí porque ellos nos lo pidieron. Aun así Shadow y yo logramos escapar de casa e ir en busca de ellos. Llegamos al altar, allí se encontraban ellos peleando con unos Caos Demon. Lograron derrotarlos rápidamente, después de todo, nuestros padres eran los mejores combatiendo con Caos Demon.

Shadow y yo nos manteníamos mirando tras un arbusto todo lo que ocurría. En eso, algo atrapo a nuestra madre, luego escuchamos a alguien decir "que patético", era, una voz fría, oscura, tenebrosa. Luego escuchamos a mi madre gritar, la vimos, ella se encontraba en el piso sin moverse. Mi padre se dirigió hacia el asesino de mi madre, el inicio una especie de sello para sellar al asesino en el centro del mundo, pero antes de terminar, el asesino logro matarlo.

Por suerte el sello se pudo completar, y el asesino desapareció. Shadow y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban ellos intentamos levantarlos, despertarlos, pero ellos no se movían. Decidimos quedarnos con ellos, para ver si así… despertaban-

-Sonikku…eso es terrible-dijo Amy en voz baja, en ese momento Sonic cerró sus ojos muy fuertes, era algo doloroso para él. El hablar de eso le resultaba muy duro. Amy lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic, para consolarlo. Aun así, Sonic decidió hablar, y continúo su relato.

-Cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto, dormido, en la cama, vi a Shadow, el estaba viendo 2 anillos dorados que tenía en sus manos, eran los anillos de mi padre, Shadow se los coloco. Luego Salí de la habitación y escuche a mi tío hablar, me quede en las escaleras escuchando todo, decía que nos encontró a mí y a Shadow dormidos sobre nuestros padres, el nos trajo a casa para que durmiéramos en la cama. También el dijo que en tu casa ocurrió un incendio, dijo que encontró el cuerpo de tus padres sin vida, pero, no encontró el tuyo-

Amy vio la mirada triste de Sonic. Ella lo abrazo más fuerte y le dijo con voz suave –Sonikku… se que yo no puedo hacer que tus padres vuelvan, pero ellos aun siguen contigo…al igual como lo estoy yo contigo- Sonic la rodeo con sus brazos la abrazo fuerte y le susurro en el oído –me alegro que estés viva, sobre todo, que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo… Amy Rose-

Ella escucho eso ultimo atentamente, Amy Rose?, nombre y apellido combinaban perfectamente, eso era ella, no era la pequeña Amelia, sentía que ese nombre no encajaba, por 10 años ella había sido Amy, así que… por qué no? Amy Rose ese era el nombre para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un rato, Sonic se le veía mejor, no se le notaba tan triste como antes. Se le veía poco más alegre, Amy pensó que podía contentarlo

-Oye Sonic, quieres chocolate caliente?-

-Jiji…bueno, no sé cómo prepararlo-

-Descuida- dijo Amy poniéndose de pie-Yo lo preparo, solo iré a la cocina y…- Amy fue hacia la cocina, Sonic le dijo –Amy, no vayas allá!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a la cocina y era un completo desastre. Platos sucios, cubiertos tirados, toda la cocina era un Caos.

-Hace cuanto que no limpian esta cocina, un año, un siglo?-

-Te dije que no entraras-

Amy se dirigió a buscar unas tazas limpias y algo en que preparar el chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo!-

Sonic se acerco, Amy le sirvió una taza. Sonic lo olfateo y luego lo probó

-Esta…Delicioso-

-Sabia que te iba gustar- dijo Amy contenta. En eso, Silver entro a la cocina y dijo

-Vaya, que huele muy bien?- Silver noto que Amy estaba allí- Amelia…digo Amy…bueno, tu…volviste?-

-Si bueno…-

-Sonic logro convencerte, jeje- dijo viendo a Sonic- Oye, por cierto, con esto de los nombres, como prefieres que te diga?-

-Dime, Amy. Amy Rose – luego sirvió otra taza de chocolate caliente- Oye, quieres probar?-

-Si, por qué no?- Silver probo un sorbo.

-Vaya, está muy delicioso, tenía tiempo de no tomar algo así-

-Bueno, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado-Amy noto a Shadow que estaba en la sala, asi que le dijo desde la cocina

-Shadow, también hay para ti…si quieres-

Shadow no dio la cara, se quedo en la sala de brazos cruzados.

-Deja a ese amargado en paz – dijo Sonic viendo a Shadow desde el comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahh…que delicia- dijeron ambos erizos acabando de tomar el chocolate caliente.

-Oye Amy, donde aprendiste a cocinar así, bueno, ya sabes… el chocolate caliente-

-Mi madre adoptiva me enseño-

-(bostezando) ya es muy tarde no creen- dijo Silver restregándose el ojo

-ES CIERTO! Debo de ir a casa- dijo Amy alarmada

-Tranquila, porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche?, mañana solucionaremos el problema con tu madre, de acuerdo?- dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie

-Oye, sígueme, te guiare a tu habitación- dijo Silver

Amy y Silver fueron a las escaleras, al segundo piso, para dejar a Amy en una habitación vacía.

Sonic se quedo en la cocina. En eso, Shadow va entrando a ese mismo lugar diciéndole a Sonic

-En realidad quieres que ella se quede, o no?-

-Bueno, ella pertenece al clan, tú ya lo confirmaste-

-Pero dime Sonic, en realidad le darás a escoger entre la familia con la cual se crio y tú?-

Sonic desvió su mirada. Es cierto lo que Shadow decía, Sonic deseaba que Amy se quedara con ellos, con él, sobre todo. Como la iba a poner a decidirse entre la familia que la cuido cuando sus padres no estaban y entre el, un erizo el cual conocía del pasado, pero aun así, no lo recordaba completamente.

-Que debo hacer Shadow?-

Shadow se le coloco a la par, y le dijo

-Se que tu y yo nos odiamos, pero aun así somos hermanos…supongo que deberías de plantearle la situación, y lo que más importa es su decisión. Si en realidad la quieres…deberás respetar su decisión ante cualquier cosa-

-Creo que tienes ra…oye, yo no la quiero en ese modo yo solo…-

-Hermano, tu y yo sabemos que tú sientes algo por esa chica, lo hiciste cuando estaban pequeños y lo sientes ahora que la volviste a encontrar-

Sonic se quedo callado por un momento

-En serio se me nota?-

-No lo pudiste disimular años atrás- dijo Shadow dándole un sorbo al chocolate caliente –Mmm…sabe bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, aquí es- dijo Silver abriendo la puerta. Era una habitación que tenía una cama, cortinas de color rojo vino en la ventana y unos muebles que se notaban antiguos.

-Déjame arreglarla- Silver utilizo su telekinesia y acomodo todo en la habitación. Puso las almohadas y las sabanas en la cama, en un segundo el cuarto estaba reluciente.

-Puedes usar telekinesia, pelear con Caos Demon, y no puedes lavar los platos?-

-Jeje, es que… no me llama la atención lavar los platos-

-Sí, Claro-

-Jeje, buenas noches Amy-

-Buenas noches Silv-

Silver se fue de allí. Amy se quedo en el cuarto, se acostó, pero no cerró sus ojos, se quedo allí, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió ese día, la noticia que recibió, el recuerdo que volvió a vivir con Sonic, y sobre todo, las palabras de Sonic a cerca de ese "Día Gris", al parecer era algo que se quedo aferrado a su vida, a sus sentimientos, en un día perdió a sus padre y a su amiga, sin duda era triste y melancólico para él.

-Sonikku…- Susurro Amy quedándose dormida


	11. Decisiones

Hola! Aquí está el siguiente cap. Bueno, me pregunto que le habrá pasado a tsubasa? …bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. 11 disfruten y DEJEN REVIEWS! O.o Por fa!

Capitulo 11

_Se encontraba en el altar, todo se encontraba…tranquilo?. Amy observo a su alrededor, no estaba el monstruo que frecuentaba su sueño, tampoco estaban los erizos con gabardina negra…luego se escucho una voz siniestra –Así que, tu eres la más joven del clan…- Ella solo se dio la vuelta, para ver de quien se trataba. _

_Era un erizo de color negro, con un tono purpura, sus púas terminaban en picos blancos, tenía unas garras terribles, y sus ojos…si los de Shadow causaban temor, los de él causaban terror absoluto, sin duda era un ser siniestro, era una pesadilla total._

_-Qui… quien eres tú?-pregunto Amy aterrorizada_

_- Yo? hmhmhm tu pronto lo sabrás querida-dijo el dando un paso al frente, acercándose a Amy. Ella dio un paso atrás, no quería que el le hiciese daño alguno, aun así ella quería saber más de él, así que decidió continuar con las preguntas._

_-Que es lo que quieres?-dijo ella tratando de parecer valiente_

_-Librar toda la oscuridad en este mundo insignificante, Convertirme en el ser supremo de este mundo, pero sobre todo…deseo venganza-_

_-Tu…eres real?-pregunto Amy _

_-Claro que lo soy Cariño- dijo el acercándose hacia Amy-Tal y como tu esas ratas que se creen héroes…-luego dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia ella- pero para lograr mi cometido…necesito eliminar a la única esperanza de este mundo…- dio un chasquido con sus dedos y justo tras el apareció Sonic en el piso atrapado por una especie de tentáculos oscuros en brazos y piernas._

_-SONIC!-grito Amy, pero ella también fue atrapado por unos tentáculos sin poderse mover._

_-(Risa Malévola) SUFRE!- Aparecieron otros tentáculos alrededor de Sonic y empezaron a azotarlo. Los gritos del erizo azul eran desgarradores._

_-BASTA!-gritaba Amy con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego de haber sido azotado, Sonic quedo en el piso, casi sin aliento._

_-Ahora angelito tú serás testigo de cómo eliminare a este insolente-El erizo siniestro lanzo un rayo de su mano matando a Sonic certeramente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nooo!-grito Amy despertando. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, las sabanas se volvieron a enredar con ella, a pesar de haber sido un sueño, su respiración era agitada. -Te encuentras bien?- Amy se volteo para ver quién era que le hablaba, era Sonic que se encontraba sentado en la cama. Ella no se resistió, después de haber visto aquello se abrazo fuertemente a Sonic.

A él no le importaba esto, dejo que Amy le abrazase, el también correspondió al abrazo y pensó que debía de consolarla, así que él le decía – Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de tranquilizarse, Sonic le llevo un vaso con agua.

-Gracias Sonic-dijo ella tomando el vaso con agua

-Amy, que soñaste que gritaste asi?-

-Yo…-Pensó en algo rápido- soñé que…caía a un abismo oscuro…-

Sonic se acerco a ella y le dijo – por eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo te rescatare, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ti-

Amy analizo esas palabras. Sonic era un erizo que al parecer cumplía sus promesas no importando que pasara, el si estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

-Sonikku…-

-Vamos Amy, ven a desayunar, luego ire a dejarte a tu casa-

-Oh claro se me olvidaba!-dijo Amy recuperando su humor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en ese altar, mantenía esa pose de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, la cual mantuvo hasta que escucho una voz

-No has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones en la playa, de veras te urge- dijo Rouge sentada en una de las columnas del altar.

-Y yo creí que me había librado de ti- dijo el erizo dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mí, así que decidí venir más seguido-

-Y eso por?- pregunto el erizo negro

-Por que no me voy de aquí sin mi inmortalidad-

-Creí haberte dicho que la obtendrías en primavera, así que vete, ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi clan-

-Clan esto, Clan lo otro…que no tienes otro tipo de vida acaso?-

-No, a esto es lo que me dedico y además nadie solicito a una cazadora de joyas irritante-

-Irritante yo?-Dijo poniéndose en pie y extendiendo las alas-deberías de ser mas cortes con una dama tan refinada como yo, además quien quiere estar con un erizo feo y amargado- dicho esto alzo vuelo y se fue.

-Como rayos fue que me involucre con ella- dijo el erizo negro retomando su pose.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba haciendo guardia esa noche. De repente escucho un grito, no lo dudo ni dos veces y busco de donde provenía el grito anterior. Al llegar encontró una murciélago mal herida y también vio un Caos Demon, que al parecer iba a devorarse a la chica. Shadow lucho con el demonio. Luego de haberlo vencido estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio a la chica inconsciente, se dirigió hacia ella lentamente.

-Porque debería de molestarme…-dijo el viéndola de manera seria. Se dio la vuelta, pero no avanzo. De alguna manera, había algo que hacía que el erizo no se fuera de ahí. Shadow se agacho y examino a la chica. Tenía que decidir, ayudar a la chica mal herida, o irse y dejarla tirada en el piso inconsciente y con heridas graves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó. Estaba sobre una cama, en un cuarto solo iluminado por la luna. Se encontraba con vendas en sus brazos, su abdomen y su ala derecha. –Ya despertaste?- Ella busco quien le hablaba en ese cuarto oscuro. Luego, vio que de entre las sombras surgió un erizo negro de vetas rojas en sus púas, el cual tenía una gabardina negra cubriéndole.

-Quien…eres tú?-

El erizo se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el abdomen de ella (en la parte del vientre). Ella simplemente se sonrojo y dijo

-Déjame en paz pervertido!- Shadow simplemente paso su mano del abdomen a su boca diciéndole

-Si no guardas silencio, te asesino- En ese instante la chica guardo silencio.

-Al parecer la herida en tu abdomen fue la más grave, un poco más y te hubiese atravesado completamente y bueno…digamos que tienes suerte de estar viva-

Rouge noto la mirada seria del erizo negro. Sus ojos tenían un tono sangre-rubí. De alguna manera la mirada de ese erizo la hacía sentir extraña, como intimidada por él.

-Gra…Gracias-dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Cuál es el hospital más cerca de tu casa?-pregunto el erizo negro

-Bueno, es el hospital de Station Square. Por qué?-

Shadow coloco su mano en la frente de Rouge-Porque cuando despiertes ya no recordaras nada y estarás allí-

-Espera…-dijo ella- Ya que tú me salvaste, bueno, al menos dime tu nombre-

-El erizo conservaba su semblante serio y con voz profunda dijo-Me llamo Shadow-

-Shadow…Bueno mi nombre es Rouge-

-Basta de tontas presentaciones-

Rouge se quedo callada. Luego ella dijo-Que tal si me pasa algo en ese hospital, seria culpa tuya…que tal si no me atienden, o cosas peores…- Shadow rápidamente se levanto de la cama.

-Te quedaras aquí solo pro tres días, tiempo suficiente para que tus heridas sanen, entendido-

-Estás loco, crees que en tres días mis heridas sanaran?-

-Tres días he dicho-

**Fin Del Flashback**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había terminado de desayunar. Ella y Sonic se encontraban en el comedor.

-Ahh…que delicioso, quien preparo la comida?-

-Silver. Je je, La verdad yo no soy muy bueno cocinando…-

-Pues lo voy a felicitar, estuvo exquisito-

Sonic vio que ella estaba feliz. A él le agradaba saber que Amy ya estaba mejor que ayer. Le gustaba verla feliz, con solo ver su sonrisa, el se sentía bien. Aun así recordó el otro asunto que Shadow le había dicho, supuso que debía de preguntarle, era ahora o nunca.

-Amy, necesito preguntarte algo-

-Bien, dime-

-Amy, ahora que sabes del Clan, bueno, debes decidir si quedarte con nosotros, o regresar a tu vida normal-

-Quieres que me decida, ahora?-

-Si-

-Bueno yo…- Amy se quedo callada. Pensaba detenidamente para dar una decisión correcta.

-Ya me decidí-

-Y?-

-Yo…viviré con Vanilla y Cream…-

El erizo azul se desilusionó. Aun así Amy dijo

-Pero…Al terminar las clases, quiero venir aquí, con ustedes. Cuando termine la Secundaria, bueno, me gustaría vivir aquí, está bien así?-

-Bien? A mí me parece excelente!-dijo Sonic

-Sonikku…no crees que es hora de llevarme a casa?-

-Ah sí…se me olvidaba-

Sonic tomo a Amy por la cintura, como siempre lo hacía cuando la transportaba con Caos Control, Solo que esta vez ella se aferro de él, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos se miraron él una al otro, Amy y Sonic se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, luego ambos desviaron la mirada.


	12. Sentimientos

Hola! Bueno aquí está el siguiente Cap. Lean, disfruten y Comenten ;D

Capitulo 12

Estaba en los pasillos de la escuela. Se dirigía a sus clases, como normalmente lo hacía. Toda la mañana paso en el salón de clases, los profesores iban cambiando conforme las horas, sus compañeros se la pasaban hablando y riendo, pero ella simplemente se la paso allí, no se podía quitar de la mente a ese erizo azul, por más que lo intentara, ella no podía, pero aun así le agradaba pensar en el.

Ya era la hora de Salida, Amy se encontraba caminando directo a la entrada de la escuela, cuando entonces escucho a alguien que gritaba

-Amy, espérame!-

Ella se volteo, era Blaze quien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, solo que esta vez llevaba un traje deportivo.

-Blaze, otra vez te quedas practicando con el equipo de deportes?-

-Sí, y tu y yo debemos hablar, como es eso que yo ayer te pedí que fueras conmigo de compras?-

-Te llamo Vanilla?-

-Claro que me llamo, pero por ser una gran amiga, le dije que tú y yo estábamos visitando tienda por tienda hasta el último rincón del centro comercial-

-Te debo una muy grande Blaze-

-Si claro no importa, solo quiero saber, donde estabas ayer y lo principal con quien?-

-Yo estaba…- Amy trato de pensar en algo hasta que Blaze llamo la atención de ella y le dijo

-Creo que ya sé que paso-

-A si?-

-Sí. Ayer estabas con un chico. Si no me confundo era un erizo azul de buen físico un poco más alto que tu, como unos 2 años mayor, de chaqueta azul y muy guapo debo de decir-

-Como? Blaze a que te…- Blaze la tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

Entrando a la escuela se encontraban un erizo azul con la descripción de Blaze y un erizo plateado con una chaqueta blanca con franjas celestes en los brazos, ambos se dirigían caminando hacia donde estaban Amy y Blaze. Todas las chicas de la escuela estaban babeando por los erizos. Los chicos se encontraban celosos de ellos por ser el centro de atención de las chicas.

-Que hacen ellos aquí?-

-Sabia que los conocías, vaya Amy sí que son muy guapos…Oye ya que tu estas relacionada con el erizo azul…-

-Blaze!-

-Qué?-

Los 2 erizos llegaron hasta donde estaban ellas. El frio invernal causaba que las chicas temblasen, aunque también se sentían nerviosas por los chicos, más Amy que Blaze-

-Hola Amy, luces bien-dijo el erizo azul

-Hola Chicos- (ehem) dijo Blaze dándole un codazo a Amy.

-Que no me vas a presentar?-

-Ah sí- dijo Amy, tratando de mantener la postura- Sonic ella es Blaze-

-Encantado-

-Igual-

-Blaze el es…

-Soy Silver-dijo el erizo plateado interrumpiendo a Amy-Silver the hedgehog- dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mano. Blaze se sonrojo

-Yo…encantada-dijo Blaze atontada por el erizo plateado

Amy jalo a Sonic y empezó a hablar con él en voz baja

_-Vaya ni yo creí que Silver fuese tan romántico-_

_-Sonic que hacen aquí?, creí que no se podían mostrar ante los "mortales"-_

_-Oye, somos 2 fulanos que simplemente llegan para recoger a su amiga, simple y sencillo, por cierto te ves linda con esa chaqueta roja-_

Amy se sonrojo –_ En serio?- _dijo ella algo tímida

_-Claro- _Dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo_- Por cierto, ya que se acabaron las clases…-_dijo el conservando los susurros

-Oh si, se me olvidaba, solo me despediré de Blaze-

-De acuerdo-dijo el poniendo sus brazos en la nuca

-Blaze, me tengo que ir-

-Ah sí claro, oye- dijo ella susurrándole en el oído- Podrías conseguirme una cita con Silver, es que es tan…encantador-

-Era de esperármelo- dijo Amy poniéndose la mano en la cara –Bueno, nos vemos mañana y suerte con tu entrenamiento-

-Sí, adiós Sonic, adiós Silver, fue…un gusto el conocerlos-

-Igualmente- dijo Sonic

-Sí…Igualmente-dijo Silver algo atontado. Blaze se fue a sus prácticas, poco a poco sus compañeras de equipo la rodearon, posiblemente preguntándole del par de erizos.

-Bien chicos, vámonos- dijo Amy

-Yo…recordé algo-dijo Silver- Debo de quedarme por la ciudad, vigilar si sale algún Caos Demon, ya saben…-

-Bien Silver nos vemos luego-dijo Amy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic y Amy se fueron de ese sitio. Llegaron a un parque en el cual no había nadie.

-Déjame adivinar, utilizaras CAOS CONTROL?-

-No-

-No?-

-Te llevar por mi cuenta, solo déjame llevarte en mis brazos y trata de cerrarlos ojos, mucho viento puede ser incomodo para ti-

-Que quieres hacer qué?-dijo Amy confundida. Sonic simplemente la tomo en brazos y empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble

-AHHHH! SONIC DETENTE- gritaba Amy

-Descuida ya vamos a llegar-

En efecto. Cuando Amy abrió los ojos ya estaban en la casa De Sonic. Estaba algo mareada, pero logro preguntar a Sonic

-Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Creí que sería divertido para ti-

-Divertido? Te parece divertido el llevarme a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad-

-Tú le tenías miedo a las alturas, no a la velocidad-

- Si, pero…-

-Vamos, en realidad no te gusto?-

No podía mentirle. Le gusto que él la hubiese cargado, aun corriendo a una gran velocidad ella tenía confianza en él.

-Bien digamos que me gusto un poco-

-Jeje…-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa picara- Entremos, está empezando a nevar y hace mas frio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en el techo de la escuela. Allí había una vista plena de la ciudad, muy bonita por cierto, pero eso no era lo que el miraba, el miraba hacia abajo, justo en el área de deportes.

-_Blaze the Cat, es tu turno_- dijo la entrenadora. Blaze era parte del equipo de gimnasia y de carreras. Tenía que pasar por una pista de obstáculos, era la mejor del equipo, había logrado vencer a otras escuelas con facilidad.

El vio como Blaze calentaba. De hecho no era la primera vez que llegaba a verla, el llegaba a mirar a Blaze de vez en cuando desde hace tiempo atrás.

**Flashback**

Shadow le dio la misión de ir a vigilar la ciudad en caso de que apareciera un Caos Demon. Se detuvo en el techo de la escuela para descansar, y allí fue cuando la vio.

-_Todas tengan por ejemplo a la mejor atleta femenina de la escuela- _dijo la profesora que se encontraba con ellas.

Era una gata de color lavanda, llevaba un traje deportivo de color purpura, sus ojos eran de color oro, era tal vez 1 año menor que él, a simple vista, era…hermosa. –_Blaze, haznos una demostración_ -dijo la entrenadora. Ella empezó a correr por la pista, pasaba los obstáculos con una gran agilidad, pero sobre todo, lo que cautivo a Silver fua como sus saltos tenía una gracia sutil, era una gimnasta natural.

-Que chica-dijo Silver en voz baja

Desde ese día, el erizo plateado echaba un ojo en ese campo de entrenamiento, solo para ver a esa chica –Blaze- susurro su nombre con voz apacible.

**Fin del Flashback**

Empezó. Ella llevaba una buena distancia con sus contrincantes, llego donde estaban los obstáculos, los cruzaba perfectamente, pero en el último obstáculo, tropezó, llego a perder el equilibrio. Silver noto esto al instante, utilizo sus poderes, Blaze recupero el equilibrio al instante, logro aventajar y venció.

_-Muy bien hecho Blaze!_-dijo la entrenadora-_Ese fue tu mejor record-_

Todas la felicitaron. Blaze se dirigió a descansar a la banca. En ese instante tomo algo de agua, por ser invierno, de vez en cuando se venían unos vientos fríos.

-Bien hecho Blaze-dijo el erizo en voz baja desde el techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber pasado un día entero hablando con Sonic, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Amy.

-Oye, y tu madre no te dijo nada por lo de ayer?-

-Bueno, Blaze logro cubrirme-

-En serio?, que conveniente-dijo Sonic. En ese momento llegaron frente a la casa de Amy.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-

-Yo…lo siento Sonic, Blaze y yo nos reuniremos mañana para estudiar para nuestro examen final-

-Cierto…la escuela primero-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Descuida pronto vendrán las vacaciones y…-

-Luego tú serás toda mía-

Amy solo miro a Sonic fijamente, se sonrojo, creyó haberle oído mal, así que decidió preguntar

-Que dijiste?-

-Que estarás con nosotros todo el día, acaso no escuchaste bien?-

-Perdona, creo que estoy muy cansada, debo de dormir. Entonces…Nos vemos-

-Si claro, solo…-

-Solo?-

Sonic le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo –Buenas Noches Amy-

Ella se sonrojo completamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, cerro sus ojos y logro murmurar

-Bue…buenas…noches…So…Sonic-Cuando abrió sus ojos el erizo no estaba. Decidió entrar a su casa, pues el frio nocturno era insoportable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba acostada en su cama, no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en el. Pensó en su sonrisa, en como la cuidaba, como se divertía a su lado, no se lo podía quitar de la mente.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, su corazón latía rápidamente, nunca se había sentido así, varias cosas pasaron por su mente, sintió que dentro de ella había un sentimiento muy fuerte, luego abrió sus ojos, se abrazo a sí misma y se dijo en voz baja

-Acaso estoy…enamorada-

Si, algo en su interior le decía _Si lo estas. _Simplemente sonrió se acomodo en la cama y volvió a hablar

-Si, si lo estoy…Estoy enamorada de…-Cerro sus ojos, puso su mano en donde la había besado y dijo-Sonikku…-Con una dulce sonrisa, se quedo dormida, dormida en esa ilusión.


	13. El inicio del mal

Hola! Wii! Se me hacia extraño que no estuvieras pero Bienvenida Tsubasa! :D , bueno… pido perdón, si que me atrase asi que lo siento mucho! ...

Bueno aquí está el capi. 13 Lean Disfruten y comenten ;D

* * *

Era un lugar oscuro, lleno de ruinas, rocas destrozadas y con muchos símbolos extraños. Era una cueva antigua,

-Este sitio es terrorífico…en realidad debemos estar aquí- pregunto una golondrina de color purpura

-Claro que sí. Como los grandes ladrones de tesoros que somos, debemos de buscar todo aquello que sea valioso-dijo un halcón verde

-Jefe, creo que vi algo por allá-dijo un albatros de color grisáceo

-Jaja, lo encontramos-dijo el halcón

Ellos eran 3 ladrones de tesoros conocidos por todo el mundo, eran comúnmente conocidos como "Babylon Rogues". Se dedicaban a robar museos, saquear tumbas, todo aquello que fuese de valor ellos eran quienes se dedicaban a robar por diversión.

-Jet! Podrías repetirme ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Ya Cállate Wave! No queremos despertar a los muertos!-

-Jefe, de que se trata la misión?-

-Bien, escuche que en este sitio había un tesoro inimaginable, se dice que quien logre liberarlo abrirá las puertas al pasado de sombras…-

-Y aun así te parece una buena idea estar aquí?-dijo Wave algo molesta

-No me dejas terminar! Me di cuenta que si libramos sea lo sea que este aquí recibiremos una gran recompensa-

-Seguro de eso Jefe?-

-Por supuesto! Cuando les he fallado?-dijo Jet muy confiado

-Quieres que responda…?-dijo Wave algo indiferente

Llegaron a una especie de tumba antigua. Era una tumba rodeada por rocas de color negro. Parecia estar sobre un altar antiguo, tenia un aspecto sumamente diabólico.

-Bien, hora de abrir esto-dijo Jet

-Como rayos piensas abrirlo?-

-Con esto- saco un trozo de roca luminoso, un trozo de esmeralda para cualquier conocedor de joyas.

-De donde sacaste…?-

-Esto! Esto lo saque de mi última misión, es un trozo de esmeralda, solo una pequeña parte de una gran esmeralda que encontré en un altar hace unos días, ese será nuestro próxima misión jeje-

Jet coloco el trozo de esmeralda sobre la tumba. Unos símbolos empezaron a brillar.

-Jet…que está pasando?-

-descuida…-Jet alzó las manos y dijo –Oh gran señor del Caos despierta y disfruta del sacrificio!-

-SACRIFICIO! Que sacrificio Jet?-

Wave no podía creer lo que ocurria en ese instante. Unas Sombras salieron de esa tumba, los símbolos aumentaron su brillo, toda la cueva se oscureció por un instante, se sentía un frio terrible, llegaba a producirte el peor de los escalofríos que jamás hubieses podido sentir. Luego de todo esto se notaba una silueta, como la de un erizo en la parte donde estaba la tumba.

-Hey quien eres tú?-pregunto Jet molesto- Este tesoro es mío así que vete

-Hmhmhmh,-se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraban los 3 ladrones –No fuiste tú quien me llamo? -

-Yo?...ahh…ya veo así que tu eres quien nos dará la recompensa, bien si fui yo quien te llamo-

Alli se podía ver detenidamente su apariencia. Era un erizo lúgubre de color oscuro, sus ojos eran terribles, te causaban una sensación a muerte, sus púas parecían terminar en picos de hielo, el solo estar cerca de el te producía un frio atroz.

-Bien-dijo el erizo sombrío-Si quieres tu recompensa- El erizo extendió su mano hasta donde estaba Jet. Jet se acerco mas y luego se escucho decir- Hora de mi sacrificio!-

Se escucho un grito proveniente de Jet. Wave y Storm no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante. Jet estaba petrificado, sus ojos no tenían chispa de vida alguna.

-Jet…?-pregunto Wave muy asustada, pero el halcón no contesto.

-Creo que ese sacrificio no fue suficiente para mi…-El erizo en ese instante se desapareció. Luego apareció justo detrás de Wave y Storm. Se escucharon 2 gritos más. Ahora no solo había un cuerpo petrificado, no, ahora eran tres cuerpos sin vida alguna.

-Hmhmhmhm…débiles mortales sin duda, pero un sacrificio es un sacrificio. Ahora, creo que es momento de iniciar mi venganza, pero no sin antes obtener un pequeño premio…-diciendo esto el erizo siniestro desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor Amy, Si…?-dijo Blaze con ojitos de cachorrito

-Blaze, porque quieres una cita con Silver, solo lo llevas conociendo poco tiempo- dijo Amy abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…con él es un caso diferente-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, creerás que es algo loco pero, Silver no es chico normal, tiene algo diferente a los demás…entiendes a lo que me refiero?-

-Sí, claro Blaze- (más de lo que crees…)

-Bueno, aun asi quisiera que me consiguieras una cita con el- dijo Blaze subiendo las escaleras-Despues de todo Sonic y el son primos y ya que tu eres novia de, el…-

-Que…yo…no…el y yo no somos novios…-dijo Amy abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Si? Entonces porque cuando hablamos de él te pones nerviosa…-dijo Blaze entrando al cuarto de Amy

-Bueno yo…-

-Si él no es tu novio-interrumpió Blaze-entonces porque llego a buscarte a la escuela?, porque siempre te sonrojas si te lo menciono? Además para mí él y tu no hacen mala pareja, y ya que ambos se gustan…-

-Ambos? Blaze creo que estas mal, yo no le gusto a él…-

-Claro que si le gustas y…el te gusta a ti, o no?-

-Bueno…-Amy se quedo callada un momento- creo que si me gusta…-

-Ja, lo sabía, ninguno de los 2 puede disimularlo se nota a simple vista-

Amy se sonrojo en ese instante –En serio se me nota?- Blaze solo asintió. –Bueno dejémoslo así vamos a…-en ese instante Amy llego a sentir un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió una presencia, algo tenebrosa.

-pero que rayos…-dijo Blaze. Amy se volteo y no podía creerlo, justo atrás de ella se encontraba el erizo siniestro que apareció en sus sueños hace unos días atrás.

-Hola, señoritas…-dijo con voz lúgubre –Espero no interrumpirlas…-

-Quien rayos eres tu? Y que quieres?-dijo Blaze algo molesta

-Yo?...Hmhmhmhm… Mi nombre es Mephiles- dijo mostrando esos ojos terribles y mortales- Y vengo por un pequeño tesorito…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por qué crees que Shadow nos llamo?-pregunto Silver

-Quien sabe? Puede que él y yo seamos gemelos pero no pensamos igual-dijo Sonic con los brazos tras la nuca. Mientras iban caminando escucharon un rugido muy fuerte. Ambos se dirigieron directo a donde provenía el rugido. Era un Caos Demon de mayor tamaño, se miraba mucho más fuerte y peligroso que un Caos Demon común y peleando con él se encontraba Shadow.

Cuando el Caos Demon estaba a punto de atacar a Shadow se detuvo justo antes de atacarlo, algo lo estaba reteniendo. Shadwo volteo y vio a Silver que con su telekinesia retenia a la bestia, luego vio como Sonic ataco al Caos Demon con un Spin Dash.

-De donde salió un Caos Demon asi de grande-dijo Sonic sorprendido

-No lo se, pero voy a exterminarlo-dicho esto, Shadow ataco al monstruo de un buen golpe, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás inconciente.

En ese instante Sonic escucho un susurro en el viento _–Sonic!-_

-Amy!-dijo Sonic en voz alta

-Que sucede?-pregunto Silver

-Es Amy. Necesita ayuda-

-Voy contigo- dijo el erizo plateado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos erizos llegaron a la habitación de Amy. Notaron que la habitación era un desastre.

-AMY!-grito Sonic buscando a la eriza rosa.

-Sonic, mira- dijo Silver. En el piso inconciente se encontraba Blaze, pero aun asi no habai rastro de Amy. Silver la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama luego empezó a hablarle para despertarla.

-Blaze, Blaze despierta!-decia el erizo plateado. Blaze abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue al erizo plateado –Silver?- pregunto algo confundida

-Blaze, que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el erizo Azul

-AMY! Donde está Amy?-dijo ella preocupada

-Esa es la pregunta que te hacemos?-dijo Sonic

-Blaze, escucha. Dinos que paso?-

-Bueno, solo recuerdo a un erizo de apariencia siniestra que apareció en la habitación y…

**Flashback**

-Vengo por un tesorito…-dijo Mephiles estirando su mano hacia Amy –descansa un poco querida…- en ese instante Amy se desmayo, estaba…dormida.

-Maldito que le hiciste!-grito Blaze molesta

-Hmhmhmhm….solo quería que descansara…y si me disculpas debo de llevarla conmigo y no quiero que tu interfieras- creó una esfera de energía algo oscura y la lanzo hacia Blaze dejándola inconsciente…

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo…-dijo Blaze sobándose la cabeza

-Mephiles? Segura que asi se llamaba?-

-SI, el mismo nos lo dijo-

Los dos erizos quedaron callados.

-Debo de buscar a Amy…-dijo el erizo azul de manera seria

-Espera ahí Sonic…-dijo Silver- creo que debemos decirle a Shadow acerca de esto, no crees?-

-Creo que tienes razón…-dijo Sonic- Pero que hay de Blaze…-

-Tu ve y dile a Shadow, yo los alcanzo luego, me quedare con ella hasta que se encuentre mejor, de acuerdo?-

Sonic asintió. Inmediatamente el erizo azul abrió la ventana, salto por el balcón y corrió a velocidad Super Sonica.

-Creo que…aun no estoy bien de la cabeza- dijo Blaze adolorida

-Descuida…yo me quedo contigo- dijo el erizo plateado sentándose al lado de ella en la cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(El, no puede ser…sea lo que sea me encargare de que pague por lo que hizo años atrás y por haber secuestrado a Amy, lo juro por ti…Amy Rose)

* * *

Bueno quiero que den su opinion...tratare de subir el proximo cap sin tanto retraso como este. Bueno nos vemos ;D HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	14. Descubrimiento

Hola! Perdón por el retraso es que estaba de vacaciones a donde mi abue y… no había internet O.O… fue idea de mi Mama (estaba de malas conmigo, dijo que me la paso mucho en la compu ¬¬)…pero en fin aquí está el siguiente cap. Lean, disfruten y comenten

* * *

Shadow examinaba atentamente el cuerpo de la criatura que había derrotado.

-Este no es un demonio común…-dijo el erizo en tono serio.

-Vaya, tu si que eres extraño ahora examinas la nieve?-dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar

-Rouge, que haces aquí?-

-Quise venir a dar una vuelta, se puede saber por qué examinas la nieve?-dijo la murciélago, dirigiéndose hacia Shadow

-No estoy viendo la nieve estoy viendo una criatura justo como la que te ataco hace tiempo atrás…pero claro tu eres una simple mortal y por eso no lo puedes ver-

-ha…tu siempre tan amable-dijo Rouge de modo sarcástico. En ese momento una ráfaga muy fuerte azoto a ambos, cuando Rouge logro abrir los ojos vio a un erizo parecido a Shadow solo que era de color azul.

-Shadow tenemos proble…-dijo el erizo azul quien luego se percato que estaba la murciélago en ese sitio-Pero, quien rayos es ella?-

-Te lo explico luego, dime que paso y donde esta Silver?-

-Shadow…Mephiles regreso-

Un silencio indescriptible se dio en ese momento. Rouge se llego a sentir incomoda entre los 2 erizos, hasta que se escucho a Shadow decir algo.

-Como estas tan seguro?-dijo el erizo negro con voz profunda y seria

-El secuestro a Amy, necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo…se que tu y yo tenemos motivos por los cuales el no merece vivir…-dijo el erizo azul de manera seria

-…si mis recuerdos no me fallan, nuestro padre sello a Mephiles en una cripta maldita ubicada cerca de unas ruinas de una civilización antigua, pero creo que ese lugar quedo destrozado…-dijo Shadow

-Bueno, si me permiten- dijo Rouge llamando la atención de ambos erizos- yo soy una experimentada cazadora de tesoros y me dedico a buscar en lugares como criptas y ruinas, tienes alguna otra información acerca de ese lugar?-

-Bueno, creo recordar que estaba ubicado en el interior de una montaña llamada Hallowed…algo-

-No era Hallowed death Pit…-dijo Rouge-en esa montaña se dice que descansa un tesoro grande y maldito pero la única manera de abrirlo creo que era con un sacrificio y un trozo de roca de Caos…o algo asi-

-Creo que ya sabemos a dónde ir-dijo el erizo negro quien luego se dirigió hacia Rouge- podrías guiarnos hasta alla, Rouge?-

-Claro, como quieran-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te encuentras mejor Blaze-dijo Silver dirigiéndose a Blaze

-Sí, un poco…-dijo la gata lila recostada en la cama, que por un instan quedo en silencio, pues estaba pensando sobre todo lo que había visto. Luego vio al erizo plateado y pregunto

-Silver, podrías explicarme…que es todo lo que esta pasando?-

-Yo…bueno…creo que es mejor que no te enteres-dijo Silver algo nervioso

-Por favor, quiero saber que le paso a Amy, después de todo es mi amiga, además no es normal ver a un erizo que salga corriendo a gran velocidad… por favor Silver, porque no me lo dices…-

Silver se dio la vuelta-…No, no puedo decírtelo-dijo en tono serio, pero a la misma vez triste. En ese momento sintió que Blaze tomo su mano

-Bueno, creo que debo darte al menos las gracias-

-Porque?-

-Porque…tu estas aquí… cuidando de mi…- al decir esto se le noto sonrojada, Silver no lo entendió.

-No debes de darme las gracias, en serio-

El color rojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido, esta vez agacho la cabeza, su mirada era triste.

-Silver, crees que Amy este bien…aunque no vaya a saber lo que está pasando…quiero estar segura de que ella esta bien , para mi es como una hermana, no me podría perdonar si algo le legase a pasar…-

-El erizo se sento en la cama. Levanto el rostro de Blaze con su mano y vio los ojos de la chica, esa chica que lo había atontado desde hace tiempo atrás. Se sintió culpable por no decirle lo que ocurria en verdad, pero Shadow se lo había advertido tanto a el como a Sonic, _los mortales no deben de saber nada sobre nosotros…_Aun asi esos ojos en los que había fijado la vista antes eran como un puñal torturando a Silver por no decir la verdad.

Sintio algo húmedo en la mano que levantaba el rostro de Blaze. Eran lagrimas que provenían del rostro de ella, luego el erizo plateado escucho lo que Blaze dijo en voz baja

-Todo es mi culpa…por mi culpa Amy debe de estar siendo torturada por ese monstruo-

-No es tu culpa- dijo Silver secando las lagrimas de Blaze –te aseguro de que Sonic llegara a hacer lo que sea con tal de Salvar a Amy, no te culpes a ti misma, no eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ese idiota…aun asi tengo el presentimiento de que todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo veras…-

Blaze miro al erizo plateado. Era sin duda muy amable. Ella solo se había dejado llevar por intuición propia, desde la primera vez que lo vio noto algo en el, algo que le atraía, no solo era su físico, tenía algo que hacía que Blaze ardiera por dentro.

-Gracias Silver…gracias por todo-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mano sobre la de Silver, que aun permanecia en su rostro

-Blaze…-dijo el erizo con voz baja-si te digo lo que en realidad está ocurriendo…tu prometes no decirle nada a nadie…-

Blaze asintió.

-En ese caso…-dijo Silver a punto de confesar aquello que tenia que esconder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrian a gran velocidad. Sol se miraban un destello azul y uno dorado. Sin duda, eran erizos fuera de lo común, además de poseer misteriosos poderes podían correr hasta incluso romper la barrera del sonido. Eran guiados por la murciélago que volaba a cierta altitud.

Por un momento Rouge se detuvo, al ver que la murciélago se había detenido, ambos erizos imitaron la acción.

-Alli esta, ese es Hallowed Death Pit…-dijo la murciélago a los dos erizos.

-Creo que tenias razón Sonic…-dijo Shadow al erizo azul- se siente una energía muy fuerte y oscura proveniendo de esa montaña…aun asi me pregunto, Porque Mephiles secuestraria a Amy?-

-No lo se…pero estoy seguro de algo, Mephiles pagara por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora…-dijo el erizo azul en tono de voz serio


	15. Ojos Engañosos

Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap. En serio perdón por el retraso! Espero Lean, disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Llegaron a unas ruinas ubicadas al pie de la montaña, todo se encontraba destrozado, los dos erizos eran guiados por la murciélago, se dirigían a buscar la entrada de la montaña…hasta que la encontraron.

-Aquí es la entrada, pero más adentro se encuentra una división del camino-dijo la murciélago muy confiada

-Cuantas divisiones son?-dijo el erizo negro

-Solo dos. Pero la verdad no sé hasta dónde llegan…-

Los tres se adentraron en la cueva. Mientras caminaban notaban que había miles de símbolos y dibujos rupestres. Luego de caminar por un tiempo llegaron a la división del camino.

-Yo iré por acá-dijo Sonic señalando a la derecha

-De acuerdo. Rouge, vienes conmigo-dijo Shadow

-Qué pasa? Acaso no te puedes cuidar solo que necesitas que vaya contigo?-dijo Rouge en tono de voz sarcástico. Shadow la tomo de la mano.

-Oye, basta…crees que…no duele-dijo Rouge tratándose de liberar

-Ahora quien tiene que cuidar a quien?-dijo Shadow mientras soltaba su mano –Muevete, quieres…-dijo el erizo en tono de voz serio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo eso llega a sonar…increíble-dijo Blaze sin poder creer todo lo que le había dicho Silver.

-Todo es verdad…-Dijo él mientras le devolvía la mirada a Blaze

Ambos escucharon un ruido proviniendo de la entrada de la casa

_-Amy, ya llegamos!-_ Eran Cream y Vanilla quienes habían llegado y buscaban a Amy, quien ni siquiera se encontraba en casa.

-Creo que ya me debo de ir…-dijo el erizo plateado

-Espera no piensas dejarme aquí con ellas, que se supone que les dire acerca de Amy?-

-Bien, yo…-

_-Amy, Amy! Adivina qué?-_Se escuchaba decir a Cream mientras movía la cerradura de la puerta para entra a la habitación de Amy.

_-Espera tengo una idea_ – dijo Blaze en voz baja

Cream abrió la puerta. –Amy! Mama compro un pastel de chocolate y…-Cream dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de Amy, pero no había nada. -Qué extraño…Amy, Amy-decía la conejita mientras buscaba a su hermana mayor. Hasta que vio una nota en el escritorio de Amy que decía:

"_Salimos a buscar unos helados al centro comercial, volveremos mas tarde."_

_* Amy y Blaze*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Crees que en realidad se hayan creído esa nota?-dijo el erizo plateado

-Claro y por cierto…que lugar es este?-

-Bueno, aquí es donde vivo-

Blaze noto que la casa en la que se encontraban estaba bien amueblada y un poco desordenada.

**Flashback**

Espera tengo una idea-dijo Blaze en voz baja

Tomo un trozo de papel y un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

Rápido Blaze, están a punto de entrar-dijo Silver apurando a Blaze

Listo! Bien ahora como vamos a irnos-dijo la gata purpura

Eso no es problema-dijo el tomándola por la cintura- Chaos control!-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Sabes, a eso si le llamo un escape-dijo Blaze sentándose en el sofá

-Bueno, no quiero presumir pero, soy mucho mejor que Sonic cuando hago un Chaos Control-dijo El mientras se recostaba en un mueble de la sala el cual estaba un poco desnivelado.

-Si, aun asi…creo que es genial estar con alguien fuera de lo normal, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Silver se sonrojo-A…si…bueno…yo…-en eso los nervios de Silver provocaron que el mueble se tambaleara que cayeron unas cosas de el-Oh oh-dijo Silver mientras se dirigía a levantar las cosas que se habían caído.

-Espera, te ayudo- Dijo Blaze acercándose. Mientras levantaban las cosas y las ponían en su lugar Blaze noto que había una especie de diario en el piso.

-Oye Silver, quien es "Zero the Hedgehog" - pregunto Blaze

-Zero? Era mi tío, porque la pregunta?-

Blaze le entrego el diario a Silver. Este lo examino y lo abrió. Noto que había una página doblada, como para señalar que había algo.

"El secreto del Caos supremo…" decía.

-Creo que…a mi tío no le molestara que le dé una ojeada…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras se encontraban caminando Shadow y Rouge, ella notaba que en las paredes habían unos dibujos extraños, entre los más destacados eran unos echidnas.

-Porque tantos dibujos de Echidnas?-preguntó ella

-Este era un antiguo punto de reunión de los clanes de los echidnas. Quienes habitaban aquí eran unos echidnas cuyo clan se llamaba nocturnus, si es que recuerdo bien…-

-Vaya, me alegro que hayas estado estudiando…-

El erizo no respondió. Después de caminar por un buen rato, ambos llegaron a un callejón sin salida, por decirse así. En el muro se notaba el dibujo de un monstruo transparente.

-Qué rayos es esa criatura!-dijo Rouge

-Ese es "CHAOS" el antiguo dios de la destrucción-

-CHAOS….un minuto, chaos spear, chaos control, tienes algo que ver con este tal CHAOS…-

-Digamos que, gracias a él es que tengo estos poderes-

-Y bien…ahora que haremos?-

-Creo que Sonic va a necesitar algo de ayuda…-dijo el erizo dándose la vuelta- Vámonos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic corría como loco. Pasaba corriendo a gran velocidad por esos túneles, que solamente se miraba un resplandor azul. Mientras iba corriendo noto que había una luz justo frente a él, posiblemente el fin del túnel.

"_No te preocupes Amy, voy por ti…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella despertó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. No sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, Pero las ruinas, el aspecto de cripta y la iluminación lúgubre la llegaban a perturbar.

-Do-donde estoy?-Se pregunto a si misma

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo…-

Ella se volteo. En sus ojos se encendieron un brillo de esperanza.

-Sonikku…-no, lo dudo ni dos veces y se dirigió abrazarlo –Sonikku, viniste por mi…-

Amy lo abrazo muy fuerte, después de todo era Sonic, o acaso era lo que ella creía-

-Tranquila Amy, nadie te va a hacer daño- Amy lograba escuchar la voz de Sonic. Pero la verdad no era él. A quien Amy se encontraba abrazando a Mephiles, quien de alguna manera hechizo a Amy para que ella viese o escuchase a Sonic, pero en realidad se trataba de ese erizo siniestro y terrible.

"_Tranquila querida hare que no sufras mucho, después de todo tu eres un tanto vital para mis planes…" _


	16. El secreto del Caos Supremo

__

__

Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap…. Lean, disfruten y comenten! X3

* * *

Sonic apuraba a sus pies para que estos se movieran más rápido. La preocupacion por Amy provocaba que su velocidad aumentara al menos un poco mas de lo normal. Una luz se veia al final, Posiblemente la salida. Llego al final del túnel. Todo era de aspecto lúgubre. Según descripciones notadas en la pared ese lugar era una cripta, donde al parecer depositaban los cuerpos de los antiguos líderes equidnas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sonikku, que hacemos aquí aun?-pregunto la eriza rosa de manera inocente.

-No te preocupes, pronto saldremos de aquí…me alegro que Mephiles no te haya hecho daño, pero antes, creo que debo de decirte algo-dijo el erizo oscuro con la voz de Sonic.

-Que cosa Sonikku?-dijo Amy mientras se separaba de el

-Amy, quiero decirte que tú…tú me gustas-

-Sonikku…-Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Un color carmesí se llego a notar en sus mejías. Recordó lo que Blaze le había dicho "Ninguno de los 2 puede disimularlo". Sonic sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Su corazón era feliz, ella era feliz.

-Sonikku…yo…creo que también siento lo mismo por ti…-dijo ella algo avergonzada

Mephiles sonrió en sus adentros. –Entonces eso es una buena noticia…-

-A que te refieres?-

-Veras Amy…Ya que ambos tenemos un sentimiento mutuo, creo que deberíamos entregarnos nuestro corazón, el uno al otro…-

-Entregarnos…el uno al otro?-

-Me explico- dijo "Sonic"- Amy yo…te entregare mi corazón, porque eres a quien en realidad amo…-al decir esto Mephiles tenía sus dedos cruzados –creo que…ahora es tu turno…-

-Sonikku…yo te amo y por eso yo…te entrego…-

-NO!-

Amy y "Sonic" voltearon a ver. No ese idiota de nuevo se dijo Mephiles a sí mismo en su interior.

-Amy, no te acerques a él- dijo el erizo azul con la respiración agitada. Noto como Amy se aferro del brazo de Mephiles.

-Sonikku…yo…creí que él estaba muerto…-dijo Amy aferrada a su "héroe"

-Descuida…yo mismo me encargare de el-dijo "Sonic"

Mephiles…me las pagaras todas de una buena vez pensó Sonic justo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Crees que Sonic ya haya encontrado a su chica-dijo la murciélago mientras seguía corriendo al erizo negro

-No lo sé, pero si el camino de Sonic era el camino correcto, entonces el ya se debe estar enfrentando con Mephiles..- le respondió el erizo negro

-Y porque vamos allá, creí que no te gustaba ser el niñero de tu hermano menor…-

-No puedo permitir que Sonic pelee sin mi…Mephiles pagara por lo que hizo años atrás- dijo mientras ambos continuaban corriendo por ese túnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El secreto del Caos Supremo…de que crees que se trate Silver?-pregunto Blaze

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que existía este diario…-Silver hojeo otras páginas –veamos, el compromiso con Aleena, el nacimiento de Shadow y Sonic…-

-Parece un diario de vida personal…-dijo Blaze

-Sí, pero creo que es mejor saber de qué se trata esto del Caos Supremo…-Silver empezó a leer.

____

"_Mephiles ha estado cada vez más inactivo. Hasta donde sabemos, quiere vengarse por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Por haberse revelado en contra de nuestra familia y la familia de James su familia fue maldita y él se llego a convertir en oscuridad._

_Aun asi, debemos de estar preparados, en caso de que el quisiese atacar. Tambien mi hermano logro descubrir un dato interesante…"_

-Mi padre…-dijo Silver

-Que fue lo que descubrió Silver?-pregunto Blaze algo intrigada

-Oh, sí claro-dijo Silver mientras continuaba la lectura

____

"…_Al parecer Mephiles está interesado en el poder de la Master Emerald, pues según las creencias se dice que en esta duerme el poder conocido como Caos Supremo, un poder que te llega a convertir en un ser poderoso e invencible, prácticamente un dios. Si ese poder llegase a caer en manos equivocadas… el mundo estaría perdido._

_Mi hermano, James y Yo teníamos ciertas dificultades. Por una parte debíamos de saber qué hacer con la Master Emerald, pero por otra también debíamos de proteger a nuestras esposas y sobre todo a nuestros hijos._

_Luego de tanto buscar solución a nuestros problemas, logramos saber lo que debíamos hacer. Decidimos intercambiar el poder de la Master Emerald con el poder de uno de los miembros del clan. Debía de ser un cuerpo con corazón y alma pura. Todos nosotros intentamos hacer el intercambio, pero de alguna manera ninguno podía lograr el cometido. Hasta que llegamos a ver que los únicos seres de alma y corazón puro eran nuestros hijos. _

_Pero no nos llegábamos a decidir quién de nuestros hijos iba a hacer el intercambio. Por una parte estaba Silver, mi sobrino, estaba la pequeña hija de James, Amelia, y mis hijos Shadow y Sonic. Aun así me llego a sorprenderla decisión que tomo James, de entregar a su hija para intentar el intercambio…."_

Y que mas paso…-dijo Blaze ya atrapada por la historia.

-Sí, solo déjame darle vuelta a la página- dijo el erizo plateado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic se encontraba peleando contra Mephiles. Cuando iba a lanzarse en un ataque directo, Mephiles lanzo unas ráfagas de energía que lanzaron a Sonic estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Hmhmhmhmhm….no me hagas reír, quieres convertirte en un héroe como "papi"?- dijo el erizo siniestro

Sonic intento ponerse de pie. Mephiles lanzo otro ataque, Sonic simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando por el ataque. Al no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos y vio a Shadow justo frente a él.

-Shadow?-

-No hables, mejor levántate y pelea- dijo el erizo negro mientras lanzaba ráfagas de energía contra el erizo siniestro- CHAOS SPEAR!- Mephiles logro esquivar el ataque tan solo moviendo sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, cuando los conocí eran un par de ratas pequeñas y ahora son solamente un par de ratas mayores, creen ustedes que pueden enfrentarse a mí?- Mephiles chasqueo los dedos. De las tumbas estaban saliendo los cadáveres de los equidnas, regenerando algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

-Ja, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-dijo Sonic en modo de burla

-Matenlos…-dijo Mephiles. Al instante todos los equidnas se lanzaron contra Sonic y Shadow. El poder de Mephiles provocaba que ellos se regeneraran a sí mismos, aumentaba su velocidad y fuerzas.

-Tenias que hablar…-dijo Shadow refiriéndose a Sonic

Sonic y Shadow empezaron a atacar a los "zombies" bajo el control de Mephiles. Mientras este los veia desde lejos, como los dos erizos luchaban por sus vidas.

-Pueden que sean hijos de Zero y Aleena...pero aun asi no tienen la fuerza para vencerme...-dijo Mephiles mientras invocaba unos Chaos Demon a su alrededor

____

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"…_.Y así lo hicimos. Mientras Amelia Dormía retiramos los poderes con los cuales había nacido. Luego retiramos el poder proveniente de la Master Emerald e intercambiamos ambos. Primero__depositamos el poder proveniente de Amy a la Master Emerald, luego nos encargamos de sellar el poder de la Master Emerald en el cuerpo de Amelia. Todo fue un éxito. Ahora por lo único que debemos de preocuparnos era de cuidar de Amelia y de que Mephiles nunca se entere…"_

-Entonces…por eso Mephiles secuestro a Amy?-pregunto Blaze un poco inquieta

-Eso parece, pero como rayos Mephiles se entero?-dijo Silver con duda

-Quien sabe…pero, si Mephiles consiguiera sacar ese poder de Amy…-dijo Blaze con un tono de voz preocupado

____

"_Sonic, Shadow, Más vale que se encarguen de Mephiles, antes de que llegue a pasar lo peor…"_

_

* * *

_

____

____

____

Si, si lo se , no me gusto hacer un Mephamy, pero era parte de la historia.

Tratare de actualizar los capitulos antiguos y agregar el prox. capitulo, bueno espero reviews y de adelanto las gracias por los reviews que dejen. Nos vemos


	17. Rescate

Bueno, bueno…Aquí el siguiente cap. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que desde el primero hasta el último capítulo han comentado (MUCHAS GRACIAS! En serio chicos *W*)

Ahora el capitulo…bien espero disfruten y comenten!

* * *

CHAOS SPEAR!-grito Shadow mientras lanzaba las ráfagas de energía directo a los equidnas putrefactos que se encontraban frente a él. Sonic utilizaba su velocidad para esquivar sus ataques y luego les atacaba con su spin dash. Aun así, nunca lograban acabar con ellos, pues también habían Chaos Demon atacándoles, los cuales eran controlados por Mephiles.

-Maldita Sea!-dijo el erizo azul un poco cansado- Así no podre llegar nunca a Amy…-

-Primero encarguémonos de Mephiles, luego iremos por ella-dijo Shadow mientras atacaba a las bestias que se dirigían a atacarle

-Bien hermanito, tienes algún plan?- dijo Sonic mientras esquivaba a los zombies

-Quédate tras de mí- Sonic obedeció y se coloco espalda con espalda.

-Que piensas hacer?- pregunto Sonic. Las criaturas poco a poco se iban acercando a ellos.

-Shad, sea lo que sea hazlo ahora-

-Espera…-

Las criaturas ya estaban a pocos metros de ellos. Sonic algo desesperado grito a Shadow

-Shadow! Muévete!-

El erizo negro inmediatamente se rodeo de un aura carmesí. Inmediatamente grito CHAOS BLAST! Una gran energía arrasó con todo a su paso. En un instante ya no estaban las criaturas, todas fueron fulminadas por el ataque de Shadow. Solo se escucho un aplauso sin vida.

-Vaya, eso fue impresionante!-dijo Mephiles sarcásticamente- Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer…ya veo porque sus padres eran débiles…-

A Sonic se le agoto la paciencia. Estaba a punto de atacar a Mephiles cuando Shadow lo detuvo.

-Si queremos vencerle, tendremos que trabajar juntos…después de todo es la misma razón por la que ambos queremos destruir a Mephiles-

Sonic cerró los ojos por un momento. Tomo aire. Luego abrió sus ojos y dijo

-Se que tu y yo queremos vengar la muerte de nuestros padres…pero la razón por la que me enfrento a Mephiles es otra…-

Shadow miro a Sonic. Conocía la razón por la cual Sonic realmente quería enfrentarse con Mephiles.

-Sonic…siempre supe que estabas loco, pero nunca supe porque lo estabas-dijo el erizo negro mientras en su rostro se veía una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo sabes, me ayudaras a salvarla?-

-Cuenta conmigo-

Ambos erizos empezaron a correr a gran velocidad dirigiéndose atacar a Mephiles.

-Hmhmhm…No creí que ambos heredaran la velocidad de su padre-dijo Mephiles- pero aun así, me encantaría ser yo quien los asesine a ambos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amy miraba de lejos el enfrentamiento. _Sonikku, espero que te encuentres bien…_

Mientras Amy pensaba una vez llego sacarla de su mente. –Vaya, tu sí que eres una celebridad- Amy dirigió su vista a donde provenía la voz. Vio a una murciélago de color blanco al lado de ella.

-Qui-quien eres tú?-pregunto Amy asustada

-Tranquila nena, estamos del mismo lado-dijo la murciélago sin preocupación alguna-mi nombre es Rouge-

-Yo…soy Amy, a que te refieres con "el mismo lado"?-

-Digamos que soy amiga de Sonic y Shadow…-dijo ella mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su nuca- y tu sí que eres codiciada por esos chicos…-

Amy vio que Rouge señalaba al lugar en donde se libraba la batalla.

-No. Te equivocas…yo no tengo nada que ver con Mephiles y menos con Shadow-

-Pero si con el azulito?-

Amy se sonrojo. Rouge volvió a hablar –Bueno, creo que es el momento oportuno de que escapemos, Me sigues?-

Amy la observo. Pensó por un momento. –Claro, hagámoslo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shadow lanzaba su Chaos Spear mientras Sonic intentaba acercarse lo suficiente como para hacer un spin dash. Aun así sus intentos eran fallidos, pues Mephiles lograba moverse muy rápido, aunque no lo aparentase.

Sonic empezó a correr, rodeando a Mephiles. Se empezó a formar un tornado de arena alrededor de el. Mephiles no podía ver nada a su alrededor. De repente vio como unas ráfagas atravesaban el tornado y se dirigían hacia él. Logro esquivarlas una a una pero no fue tan rápido como para esquivar lo que venía.

Sonic lo ataco por la espalda con un spin dash. El Chaos Spear solo era un señuelo. Mephiles intento levantarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Shadow había dirigido un segundo Chaos Spear directo hacia él. Mephiles intento ponerse en pie. Antes de que lo lograra Sonic se lanzo contra él con otro Spin dash, arrojándolo directo contra la pared, la cual quedo destrozada.

-Crees que…acabamos…con el…-dijo Sonic algo cansado. Inmediatamente la cripta comenzó a derrumbarse. Sonic y Shadow corrieron a gran velocidad para escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron afuera vieron a Rouge y Amy a lo lejos. Ambos decidieron ir a donde se encontraban ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sonikku…-grito Amy al ver como la cripta quedaba destruida.

-Tranquila nena, ellos lograron escapar…justo ahí viene el-dijo Rouge

Amy dirigió su mirada a donde Rouge le señalo. Su rostro lleno de felicidad se convirtió en uno lleno de horror.

-Hay que escapar de ese monstruo-dijo Amy jalando a Rouge

-Qué? A que te refieres? Así tratas a tu chico?-

-Ese…ese no es Sonic-

-Amy, que te sucede?-dijo el erizo azul acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate…no te quiero ver-dijo ella alejándose de el.

-Amy…soy yo Sonic-

-No, no lo eres. Tú eres ese monstruo, Mephiles-

-Qué? A que te refieres?-dijo "Mephiles" acercándose a ella

Amy grito desesperada. Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo choco con alguien, cuando estaba a punto de dirigir su mirada a quien había chocado por accidente, este dijo –Chaos Ilusion-Amy se desmayo de nuevo.

-La mataste?- dijo Rouge sorprendida

-Claro que no. Simplemente está dormida-dijo el erizo negro mientras la tomo en sus brazos-hay que ir a casa. Debemos de reunirnos con Silver-dijo mientras le entregaba el cuerpo de Amy a Sonic

-Porque no me reconoció?-dijo el erizo azul preocupado

-Probablemente Mephiles la confundió, hay que llevarla a casa, solo necesita descansar un poco-

-Hm…-exclamo Rouge. Los dos erizo dirigieron su vista hacia ella.-Esto cada vez es más loco a mi parecer-dijo mientras se acercaba a Shadow.

-Tu eres la que se quizo involucrar desde el principio-

-ha…yo no lo recuerdo asi-dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

Shadow la tomo por la cintura-más vale que no habras la boca o yo me encargare de cerrar tus ojos y que no los puedas abrir.

Todos desaparecieron de las ruinas en ese instante

* * *

Si, Si...no estuvo tan entretenido, pero el proximo capitulo sera muy importante...en serio, ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar

Bueno, nos vemos en la proxima!


	18. Empezando a Soñar?

Bien, aquí está el siguiente cap. Oscuridad de las estrellas gracias por tu opinión y solo una ligera pregunta: continuaras tu fic pronto? Bueno, solo eso…

Bien, creo que ya saben cómo funciona esto…Lean, espero disfruten y….REVIEWS *w* Porfa!

* * *

Llegaron a una habitación. Era el mismo cuarto en el que Amy se quedo a dormir días atrás. Sonic coloco a Amy sobre la cama. El simplemente se arrodillo y se coloco al lado de ella, esperando a a que despertara. Mientras Shadow y Rouge continuaban en la habitación.

-Por que Amy me confundió con Mephiles?-dijo Sonic Preocupado

-Al parecer Mephiles logro confundir la mente de Amy…Creyendo que el eras tú y que tú eras Mephiles-dijo Shadow de brazos cruzados

-Eso suena increíble…-dijo Rouge en voz baja

-Pero no imposible-completo Shadow

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. Era Silver.

-Shad, Sonic…Que están…?-antes de terminar su pregunta, Silver noto a la murciélago que estaba justo al lado de Shadow.

-Quien rayos es ella? Creí que no podíamos traer a ningún mortal aquí-dijo el erizo plateado. Justo antes de recibir una respuesta de Shadow, alguien más empujo a Silver, entrando a la habitación.

-Silv, que ocurrió…?-dijo Blaze sorprendida justo dentro de la habitación

-Creo que no soy el único que trajo a una mortal?-dijo Shadow-Que hace ella aquí?-

-No has respondido mi pregunta, lo olvidas Shadow?-dijo Silver Con mirada desafiante

El erizo negro supo de que Silver seguiría insistiendo, pensó en algo rápido - Creo que debemos dejar descansar a Amelia-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando estaba justo al lado de Silver dijo –Y sobre el asunto de las mortales…creo que será mejor que lo hablemos luego-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la habitación, Silver llamo a Shadow. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Silver. Blaze y Rouge quedaron justo fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo ninguna de las dos dejaron de ver a Sonic esperando a que Amy despertara.

-Espero que Amy esté bien…-dijo la gata lila algo preocupada

-Descuida…despertara pronto, o al menos eso es lo que dijo Shadow-dijo la murciélago algo confiada

-Si…-susurro Blaze –después de todo…creo que él la cuida muy bien, incluso…creo que es de familia…-

Rouge no dijo nada. Simplemente, se le vino a la mente aquellos tres días que se quedo con Shadow…

**Flashback**

Por dos días estuvo en ese cuarto. La rutina era la misma de siempre. Despertaba, se dirigía a la ducha. Shadow le había conseguido ropa limpia para que se cambiase por esos días. Shadow siempre le servía el desayuno. Luego de esto, el se encargaba, con sumo cuidado, el cambiar los vendajes de Rouge.

Ya era el tercer y último día. Shadow llego a la habitación a cambiar los vendajes de Rouge. Se sentó en la cama. Rouge estaba acostada.

-Bien, tercer y último día chica murciélago…-

-Si…-dijo Rouge algo triste. Shadow vio cabizbaja a Rouge. Creyó que lo mejor era darle algo de plática.

-Y…como te has sentido?-pregunto el erizo negro mientras empezó a quitar los vendajes de su ala rota

-Pues…bien, no he tenido dolor alguno…creo que…eres todo un doctor-

-Claro que no-dijo Shadow mientras se deshacía de las vendas-La verdad, lo mío no es la medicina- dijo mientras empezó a quitar las vendas del brazo.

-Si? Bueno, aun así sigo con estas heridas…y tu creíste que tres días estaría completamente curada-

-Mueve tu brazo-dijo Shadow. Rouge lo movió y se sorprendió, no tenia dolor alguno. –Ahora mueve tu ala- Rouge la extendió y vio que tenia movilidad. Shadow se dirigió a quitar los vendajes del abdomen de Rouge.

-Au, ten cuidado- -Tranquila- -Ouch- -Ya voy a terminar…- Shadow termino de quitar las vendas de Rouge. –Dime…en serio te duele tanto?-

-Tú qué crees…dijiste que un poco mas y hubiese estado muerta!-

Shadow puso su mano en el abdomen de Rouge. Luego se levanto. –Creo que tendrás que venir conmigo, intenta levantarte-

-Qué? Claro que no. Tengo la herida descubierta y…que haces?-Shadow tomo a Rouge en sus brazos.- Ya cállate y cálmate- luego el erizo negro dijo –CHAOS CONTROL!-

Llegaron al altar de la Master Emerald. Shadow coloco a Rouge con cuidado en el piso.- Quédate quieta- dijo El. Puso su mano en el abdomen de Rouge, esta tenía un resplandor rojo. Rouge sintió algo extraño en esa zona. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Shadow aparto su mano. Rouge toco su abdomen.

-Ya…no me duele…-Ella vio a Shadow y le pregunto –Que…hiciste?-

-Chaos regeneration. Es una habilidad que permite sanar y funciono.-En ese instante los ojos de Rouge se cruzaron con los rubíes que se posaban en los ojos de Shadow.

-…entonces…creo que debo de irme…-

-Bien…supongo…-dijo el erizo negro

-Shadow…Gracias…-La murciélago salió volando y se fue de ese sitio. El erizo simplemente se quedo allí…sin moverse.

**Fin del Flashback**

-…si…-dijo Rouge con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Este es el diario que te dije- dijo Silver mientras le entregaba el diario a Shadow -y esto es lo que deberías leer-

Shadow tomo el diario. Empezó a leer. Cuando termino cerró el diario y lo puso en una mesa.

-Y tú qué piensas?-dijo el erizo color plata. Shadow se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

-…Creo que ahora se porque Sonic sigue vivo…-

-A que te refieres Shadow?-

-Recuerdas que hace tiempo atrás, Sonic se había ahogado y lo habíamos dado por muerto…-

-Si?-

-Si es cierto lo que dice este diario, es posible que el poder interior de Amelia haya provocado el traer a Sonic de nuevo a la vida…aun de ser eso posible, como fue que Amy utilizo sus poderes, si ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ellos?-

-Bueno. Primero, creo que deberias decirle Amy...ya sabes...para tener mas confianza en ella-

-Crei que Sonic era el que me iba a decir eso y...segundo?-

- …creo que no leíste lo que puso tu padre al final del diario…-

Shadow abrió el diario y se dirigió a la última página.

"_Shadow, Sonic, si algo me llegase a pasar…quisiera que ustedes tomaran mi lugar como líderes del clan y espero que recuerden esto, Caos es poder…enriquecido por el corazón." _

-Creo que…-dijo Silver-fue el amor que Amy tenía a Sonic lo que hizo que sus poderes reaccionaran…-Shadow se quedo en silencio.

-Creo que puede que tengas razón…significa que debemos cuidar de ella…no importando lo que pase. Ese poder no puede caer en las manos de Mephiles-

-Aun así…como Mephiles se dio cuenta de esto?-pregunto Silver confundido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empezó a gemir un poco. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitacion, muy familiar... Trato de moverse un poco, mientras lo hacia, escucho una voz familiar la cual le llamo

-Amy?-

-So-Sonikku…?-

-Estas Bien?- dijo Sonic mientras puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Amy. Blaze, Rouge, Shadow y Silver entraron a la habitación.

-Amy! Gracias a Dios que estas Bien-dijo Blaze abrazándola

-Blaze! Que…que haces aquí?-

-Larga historia…solo digamos que Silver me trajo…-dijo Blaze contenta.

-Y…estas mejor Amy?-pregunto Silver

- si, como te encuentras Ame….-dijo Shadow mientras Silver le dio un codazo -digo Amy…-

-Estoy bien…supongo-dijo ella sentándose en la cama

-Amy, acaso Mephiles te hizo algo?-pregunto Sonic algo preocupado.

-Bueno…no que yo recuerde-

Luego de unos minutos, hablaron, mientras Amy se lograba recuperar totalmente.

-Y…que hay de Mephiles, que paso con él?-pregunto Silver

-Aun no lo sabemos…-dijo Sonic, quien luego hizo un guiño-pero le dimos su merecido-

-No te confíes Sonic-dijo su hermano mayor

-Bien, si me disculpan, fue una linda reunión…me voy-dijo la murciélago dándose la vuelta. Fue solo unos segundos que Rouge se había ido cuando se le escucho gritando afuera. Todos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el grito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rouge, que te paso?- pregunto el erizo negro. Rouge solo señalo. Todos vieron un Chaos Demon enorme.

-Qu-que es ese monstruo?-dijo Blaze nerviosa

-Un minuto…ustedes pueden verlo?-pregunto Silver. Blaze asintió. Por su parte Rouge dijo

-Claro que lo veo, porque crees que grite-

Shadow y Silver lucharon con el monstruo. Un poco más fuerte que lo normal. Aun así lograron vencerle rápidamente.

-Que hace un Chaos Demon aquí y porque Blaze y Rouge lo pudieron ver?-dijo Sonic extrañado. De repente se noto como empezó a nevar, pero la nieve no era común…era nieve de color azabache, curiosamente se sentía un frio incontenible.

-Esta…nevando cenizas?-dijo Silver extrañado.

Amy simplemente se quedo callada. Una expresión de terror se apodero de ella. Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que ocurría en sus sueños, esas cenizas y ese escalofrió tenebroso.

-Hay que ir al altar, creo saber quién está detrás de esto…-dijo Shadow con voz profunda.


	19. Realidad o Sueño

Aquí el siguiente cap. Perdón por el retraso!

En serio, bueno…aquí les dejo la historia espero lean, disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Todos se dirigieron al altar. Sonic, Shadow y Silver iban por delante, luego les seguían Blaze y Rouge, al final, se encontraba Amy, quien se sentía completamente confundida. Creía que todo lo que estaba pasando no era real, se trataba de un sueño…pero, qué hay de esos escalofríos, esta vez ella llego a sentir como escalaban por toda su espalda, cenizas que caían como si se tratase de una típica nevada de invierno, no, no podía ser falso, aunque eso desease con todo su sentido.

* * *

-Ya llegamos?-pregunto Blaze algo cansada

-Si…-dijo Silver en voz baja

Las cenizas dejaban de caer poco a poco. Estas cenizas se empezaron a levantar y se dirigieron hacia el altar. Una vez allí empezaron a girar poco a poco, el viento estaba agitado, una ventisca muy fuerte vino sobre esa zona.

-Hmhmhmhm….-

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el altar, las cenizas habían desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Mephiles, quien se encontraba con sus brazos extendidos.

-Creo que llegan muy tarde…-diciendo esto, empezó a temblar de una manera muy brusca. El altar empezó a destruirse, y algunas columnas que le rodeaban también empezaron a caerse. Una de estas caía directamente hacia donde estaba Amy.

-Amy, quítate!-le grito Blaze. Amy no se movía, estaba simplemente en ese mismo razonamiento, _¿Acaso era un sueño o era la realidad?_, las cosas aun no estaban claras para ella, de pronto reacciono y vio la columna como estaba a punto de caerle. En ese instante, simplemente vio como la columna se detuvo justo frente a ella. Silver la estaba deteniendo. Sonic tomo su mano y jalo a Amy hacia él.

-Te encuentras bien Amy?-dijo el erizo azul preocupado

-Yo…-Amy no pudo terminar pues Mephiles le corto.

-Tal vez no conseguí el Caos Supremo, pero aun así me encargare de recobrar mi venganza con todos ustedes…su clan…ustedes que se encargaron de confinarme en esa cripta por todos estos años-

Cuando Mephiles termino unas sombras empezaron a cubrirlo. Todos miraban como Mephiles se transformaba en una bestia enorme. Tenía alas oscuras que salían tras de él, garras con gran filo, era una bestia enorme de color oscuro, muy semejante a un monstruo.

-Qué rayos le está pasando?-dijo Blaze

-Esta juntando todo su poder con el de la Master Emerald…-dijo Shadow de manera seria.

Un rugido se escucho por parte del monstruo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Esa es nuestra señal…-dijo Sonic dando un paso al frente. Shadow y Silver también dieron un paso al frente.

-Ustedes piensan pelear con "eso"?-dijo Rouge señalando Mephiles.

-Si nosotros no lo hacemos, quien lo hará?-dijo Silver

-Silver…-dijo Blaze en tono triste –yo…-

-Tranquila Blaze estaré…-antes de que Silver terminara Blaze le dio un beso en la mejia y luego se aferro a él –Ten cuidado Silver….-ella le susurro separándose de el lentamente.

-Oh, Por favor, solo un "ten cuidado", ya vistes la cosa con la que van a pelear, creo que tu novio va a necesitar más suerte…-dijo Rouge a Blaze.

Blaze simplemente se sonrojo y dijo en voz baja -…_novio_…-

* * *

Los tres erizos se dirigieron a pelear con Mephiles. Shadow, Silver y Sonic lanzaban numerosos ataques hacia Mephiles, pero estos no le hacían nada.

Amy miraba como los tres peleaban con Mephiles. Empezó a preocuparse. Recordó, luego de pelear con esa criatura siniestra ocurría lo peor de su pesadilla, recordó como en sus sueños miraba el cuerpo de Sonic caer sin vida, no podía permitir que llegase a ocurrir en realidad, pero la pregunta era…como?

Los erizos detuvieron sus ataques al ver que no le hacían daño alguno a Maphiles.

-Hmhmhmhm…creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo Mephiles con una voz mucho más sombría que antes. La bestia rugió de manera que los erizos taparon sus oídos para no escuchar el ruido insoportable. Mephiles lanzo una especie de Chaos Spear, solo que las ráfagas eran de color negro. En el instante que las ráfagas llegaron a los erizos una especie de tornado oscuro los envolvió, causándole numerosas heridas. Finalmente, Mephiles lanzo a los erizos quienes se encontraban muy débiles.

Blaze y Rouge se dirigieron donde Silver y Shadow estaban. Amy se quedo allí, parada, sin moverse, viendo a Sonic como intentaba ponerse de pie. Tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Ella sabía que era un milagro que el estuviese vivo y que Mephiles no hubiese usado todo su poder en ese instante.

-Eso es todo lo que ustedes pueden hacer, la verdad me parece muy patético…sobre todo, aquel que posee el poder supremo dentro de el…-dijo Mephiles haciendo énfasis en Sonic.

-Se está refiriendo a Sonic…pero Porque?- dijo Silver en voz baja a Shadow

-De…que estas…hablando?-dijo Sonic con dificultad

-Por favor, Zero se encargo de sellar todo el poder de la Master Emerald en el cuerpo de un servidor y por lógica…ese eres tú-

-Qué?-dijo el erizo azul confundido

-Mephiles cree que Sonic es quien tiene los poderes de la Master Emerald…-dijo Shadow con algo de dificultad

-A que…te refieres?-

-Zero traslado todos los poderes de la Master Emerald al cuerpo de uno de sus hijos, aquel que llegase a poseer el poder de la Master Emerald debe de tener un corazón y un alma pura, Y por favor eres la imagen viva de tu padre…tu eres a quien Zero eligió para portar el Caos Supremo en su interior-

Sonic estaba confundido, _A que se refería Mephiles?_

-Es por eso que tu eres la única esperanza de este mundo y por eso no debo dejarte vivir-

Dicho esto, Mephiles extendió sus alas y en su centro empezó a acumularse energía. Amy sabia que era lo que iba a ocurrir. No lo dudo ni un instante y corrió hacia donde estaba Sonic.

Un rayo de energía salió del centro de Mephiles.

Un grito terrible se escucho.

-N-no puede ser-dijo Silver atonito

-Acaso…esta…-dijo Rouge casi sin aliento

* * *

Prometo que tal vez el lunes este el siguiente cap. Sino pueden matarme y hacerme lo que ustedes quieran, claro que si quieren continuación….tiene que haber Reviews (OwO Po Favocito si!)

Bien, solo quiero agradecer a todos quienes han seguido fielmente la historia (tristemente ya se acerca el final T.T) Bien, nos vemos en la próxima!


	20. Despertar

Bien, aquí les dejo este cap. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Qué bueno que te vuelves a reportar Sombra Asesina.

Tsubasa Muchas gracias Por tu Review, por todos los que has dejado ;D

Bueno, espero lean, disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Un grito terrible se escucho.

-N-no puede ser-dijo Silver atónito

-Acaso…esta…-dijo Rouge casi sin aliento

Sonic abrió sus ojos lentamente. Inmediatamente dirigió su mano al pecho. Extraño…no había herida alguna. Dirigió su vista justo al frente de él. Vio el cuerpo de Amy en el piso.

-Amy!-dijo Sonic corriendo hacia ella. Delicadamente, la tomo en sus brazos.

-So…nic-dijo ella con dificultad.

-Amy, porque lo hiciste?-

-Mephiles…él iba a matarte…no quería que él lo hiciera…-

-Amy, Mephiles no me iba a hacer nada-

-no, el…iba a matarte…yo lo sabia…sabia que lo iba a hacer…-

-Amy…-

-Sonic…yo te…te…amo, y por eso…te entrego mi corazón…-cuando Amy dijo esto, cerro sus ojos lentamente. Su mano cayó en el frio suelo, mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos. Sonic cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dejando una pequeña lágrima escapar.

Blaze abrazo a Silver mientras lagrimas calientes corrían por su rostro. Rouge y Shadow solo agacharon la mirada.

-Hmhmhmhm…los sentimientos son tan patéticos, simplemente te vuelven débil. Sus padres fueron tan tontos, prefirieron su muerte antes de que yo llegase a hacerles algo a ustedes…ahora esa niñita tonta quiso dar su vida por ti…llega a ser enfermizo…-

En ese momento todos llegaron a notar que una ráfaga fuerte empezó a envolver a Sonic y Amy.

-que creen que este ocurriendo…-dijo Silver algo confundido

-Creen que sea obra de Mephiles…-dijo Blaze secando sus lagrimas

* * *

Sonic coloco delicadamente el cuerpo de Amy en el suelo nevado. Se puso de pie, cerro sus ojos y recordó las últimas palabras que Amy le dijo …_te entrego mi corazón…_el erizo apretó sus puños, se encontraba totalmente furioso.

Un brillo dorado empezó a envolverle. Su pelaje color zafiro poco a poco cambiaba a un color oro. Sus púas poco a poco se levantaban. Un aura dorada le envolvía completamente. Abrió sus ojos, pero en ellos no estaba esa mirada esmeralda, de alguna manera irresistible, no, ahora se trataban de dos rubís de color carmesí.

La ráfaga de viento que había empezado a envolverle había desaparecido. Ahora todos veían la nueva apariencia del erizo azul, el cual no se encontraba en el suelo, ahora estaban flotando, probablemente con ese poder increíble que venía de él.

-Mephiles!-dijo Sonic con furia. Inmediatamente, con gran velocidad, se dirigió a atacar a Mephiles.

Se movía con gran velocidad. Lo único que podía verse era un resplandor dorado muy veloz, el cual no dejaba de atacar a Mephiles.

-No sabía que tu gemelo era tan rápido…-dijo Rouge en un tono de broma.

-Blaze, a donde vas?-grito Silver

-Debemos de ir a ver qué tal esta Amy-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba Amy.

* * *

-Cree que tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencerme?-decia Mephiles con voz siniestra

Sonic ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarle. Simplemente seguía atacándole. El monstruo siniestro simplemente rugía cada vez que Sonic le atacaba. Mephiles estaba ya herido. Trato de atacar a Sonic, pero era en vano. Sonic era muy rápido.

Luego de tantos golpes, Sonic se detuvo. Noto que Mephiles estaba ya muy cansado. Sonic simplemente estiro sus manos y dijo CHAOS WIND. Unas ráfagas de energía en forma de viento se dirigieron hacia Mephiles.

-Argg….-gruño Mephiles con ese golpe final. Poco a poco iba cambiando su apariencia monstruosa por su apariencia común. Mephiles noto como una especie de cadenas doradas empezaron a aparecer en sus muñecas y en sus pies.

-Pero qué demonios…-dijo Mephiles con algo de debilidad. Sonic estaba parado justo frente a él.

-Porque?-dijo Sonic de manera seria

-Porque qué?-

-Por qué mataste a mis padres, Por que mataste a los padres de Amy, Por que todo este tiempo quisiste ser dominante sobre nosotros?-

-Hm, puede que en estos años hayas crecido, pero aun sigues siendo un mocoso molesto. Tu familia quería desde hace años atrás, hacer el bien, seguir con el trato hecho a Caos. Por que cumplirlo? Ya no tenía sentido alguno. Es por eso que 40 años atrás quise imponerme ante ustedes, pero ustedes quisieron pelear contra mi…y yo lo perdí todo…

-Lo perdiste por tu misma culpa-

-No, ustedes…ustedes aun siguen siendo los culpables. Mi odio hacia ustedes se volvió mi poder y mi venganza se volvió mi meta en la vida. Es por eso que jure que eliminaría a todos los de su clan…-justo después de decir esto, Mephiles empezó a reír con locura.

-Tu venganza es tu cadena, que poco a poco te hunde en la locura…-Sonic estiro sus brazos-Por eso me desharé de ti de una vez por todas…CHAOS RIFT-

Una especie de portal empezó a abrirse. En su interior se podía ver un lugar frio, olvidado y oscuro. El portal absorbió a Mephiles, luego este se cerró y desapareció.

* * *

Sonic se dirigía a donde había dejado a Amy. Vio que los demás se encontraban allí.

-Ahí viene Sonic…-dijo Rouge

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo a solas con el cuerpo de Amy-dijo Shadow apartándose. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando a Sonic y Amy solos.

Sonic tomo a Amy en sus brazos. Luego con voz suave le susurro al cuerpo sin vida de Amy

-Amy…tu me entregaste tu corazón y yo…te entrego mi vida-

Dicho esto Sonic abrazo el cuerpo de Amy. Su aura dorada iba desapareciendo. Esta aura empezó a introducirse en Amy. Su pelaje poco a poco volvía a ser de color azul zafiro. Sus púas volvieron a la normalidad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. En ellos había vuelto la mirada esmeralda común en el. Noto que el cuerpo de Amy se sacudía suavemente. Ella abrió sus ojos y miro al erizo azul que la tenía en sus brazos.

-Sonikku…?-dijo ella con voz débil.

-Si?-pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que paso…?-

-Tranquila, te lo explicare luego- Sonic vio a Amy. Ella se le notaba cansada, débil, era un milagro que pudiese hablar.

-Sonikku…-

-Si Amy-

-Yo…te amo…-dijo ella quedándose dormida. Sonic al verla dormida se acerco y le susurro en la oreja.

-También te amo…Amy-

* * *

Damas y caballeros…este aun no es el fin xD

Sí, me falta un capitulo mas…pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia :D

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios! No sean timidos! Nos vemos en la próxima!


	21. Un nuevo sueño

Hola! Lamento mucho el haberme tomado todo esto tiempo y no haber podido actualizar

Perdón, perdón, perdón…(999997 disculpas después…) Perdón, perdón, perdón…En serio T.T

Bien, ahora los dejo con el final de el caos en mi interior, más bien es un Epílogo .

Agradezco a todas las personas que apoyaron con sus reviews y a todos los que siguieron la historia! Tratare de continuar el fic "hasta que el ultimo pétalo caiga" para todos los fans del sonamy!

Bien, aquí el ultimo cap. Lean, espero disfruten y comenten!

* * *

La nieve había desaparecido tanto en la ciudad como en el campo. Los arboles recobraban el color verde que tanto se agradaba ver.

Un erizo negro se encontraba sentado en unas ruinas. Su mirada estaba dirigida a un bosque extenso. Algo llamo su atención. Una voz, que decía lo siguiente

-Tú sí que eres el erizo más aburrido de todos…-

El se volteo y miro a Rouge justo frente a él. El se puso de pie y miro a la chica.

-y tu eres la murciélago mas desesperante de todas…-respondió el erizo negro.

-Vaya, y yo creí que el invierno era frio-dijo Rouge. Shadow simplemente se cruzo de brazos. –Acaso no estás olvidando algo?-

Shadow soltó un suspiro.

-Aun quieres ser inmortal verdad?-

-Bueno…quería hablar contigo sobre eso…-

-Entonces habla-

-Pues, creo que podemos dejarlo. Pensé en muchas cosas y creo que ser inmortal no sería tan…increíble-

El erizo negro solo la quedo viendo. Solo dejo escapar un_ Hm_.

-Y que hay de tu hermano? Como se encuentra?-pregunto la murciélago

-Porque me preguntas sobre él? Desde cuando te interesa?-

-Bueno…ya sabes, después de todo lo que paso…-

Un silencio se produjo. El viento empezó a soplar y luego Shadow dijo

-El está bien-

-Que bueno- la murciélago dirigió su vista al cielo-Bien, creo que ya me debería de ir-

-Ir?-pregunto el erizo negro-adonde?-

-Bueno…conocí a un equidna. Es algo testarudo y tonto pero…es algo atractivo y es un cazador de tesoros-dijo ella con una sonrisa-El y yo tendremos una…cita-

-Cita con otro cazador de tesoros…que sorpresa-dijo Shadow viéndola fijamente

-Oh, por favor no me digas que estas celoso…-

-Celoso…yo?-dijo el erizo negro un poco molesto

-Sí, eso es lo que creo…-dijo Rouge con una sonrisa acercándose a Shadow

-Por favor tú crees que estoy así solo por ti-dijo Shadow acercándose a ella

-puede que sea posible…después de todo no podrías vivir sin mi-dijo ella un poco más cerca

-Tú solamente me has causado problemas, crees que tú me importas-dijo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella-con esos ojos molestos que siempre me siguen…-

-Mira quién habla-dijo ella casi susurrando. Ambos se vieron fijamente y en menos de un minuto se encontraban besándose el uno al otro. Poco a poco se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Yo…yo…-dijo Rouge completamente embobada

-No hablaremos de esto con nadie-dijo Shadow desviando la mirada algo sonrojado

-Sí, solo fue un accidente…-dijo la murciélago recobrando la postura- Yo…Debo de irme-dicho esto extendió sus alas y se fue del lugar.

El erizo negro volvió a dirigir su mirada al bosque. Simplemente tratando de olvidar ese pequeño "tropiezo".

* * *

Había un pequeño cartel que decía "festival de primavera" rodeando toda la escuela. Del Auditorio principal se noto mucha gente saliendo.

-Amy, estuviste grandiosa!-dijo una gata purpura abrazándola

-Gracias Blaze…aunque no creo que fuese para tanto-dijo ella algo apenada

-Amy, tienes una voz perfecta, fuiste la mejor de todo el festival…-dijo la gata entusiasmada

-No creo que los demás piensen lo mismo Blaze…-

-Pues yo si lo creo…-se escucho por detrás. Amy se volteo y vio un erizo azul con una rosa en mano.

-Sonikku…-dijo Amy sonrojada

-La verdad fuiste lo más entretenido del festival-dijo el erizo guiñándole el ojo –Ahora señorita, gustaría acompañarme-dijo el ofreciendo su mano

-Estaría encantada…-dijo la eriza tomando la rosa y dándole la mano a Sonic.

* * *

Los dos erizos y la gata salieron del edificio. Estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

-Bien chicos, creo que están esperando por mi así que los dejo-dijo la Blaze despidiéndose.

-Déjame adivinar…Silver?-

-Si…-dijo Blaze sonrojada. Se despidió y se fue directo hacia donde se encontraba un erizo plateado.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos…-dijo el erizo azul abrazando por detrás a Amy.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella en un susurro.

Con un destello, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

El lugar era simplemente hermoso. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago. El árbol que hace un tiempo atrás vio a dos pequeños erizos jugar, a una chica llorar y a un erizo consolándola ahora era sede de dos erizos enamorados. Las flores de primaveras y las estrellas eran los únicos testigos que podían ver lo que ellos harían por la noche.

-Que…hermoso-dijo la eriza mientras contemplaba el lago desde la colina que tenía el viejo árbol.

-Tal y como tu…-dijo el erizo azul rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol. Amy recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic y este se encontraba arrecostado al árbol.

-Sonic…-dijo la eriza de un tono un tanto apagado-hablaste con Shadow acerca de…-la eriza se detuvo, mientras veía al erizo azul.

-Si hable con él. Pero dice que es mejor que el poder supremo del caos se encuentre en ti...-

-en otras palabras…-

-No tiene ni idea de cómo retirar tus poderes-dijo el erizo azul. Amy estaba un tanto pensativa y un tanto triste. Sonic le acaricio su mejilla y le susurro

-Amy…tranquila, te prometo que no vas a estar en peligro…siempre que yo esté ahí para protegerte…-

La eriza saco una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso lo sé Sonikku-dijo ella acercándose más a él –Pero, quiero enseñarte una…técnica-

-Técnica?-dijo el erizo azul curioso

-Si-

-Desde cuando conoces técnicas?-

-Solo quédate quieto, si?-dijo ella

-De acuerdo-el erizo obedeció. Vio como Amy se coloco justo al lado de él y le empujo. Sonic la tomo por la cintura y ambos empezaron a rodar colina abajo cayendo en un campo de flores.

-Por que fue eso?-pregunto el erizo azul que había quedado sobre ella.

-Me lo debías…-dijo Amy

-Deber? Si mas lo recuerdo lo hice para salvar tu vida y tu porque lo hiciste?-

-Para estar más cerca de ti-dijo la erizo rosa

-En serio? En entonces yo puedo hacer esto…-dicho esto el erizo azul se acerco lentamente y beso a Amy. Sus labios estaban juntos. Dos corazones latían felices porque al fin habían tenido ese encuentro deseado.

Aunque el deseo de ambos fuese inmortal debían de cesar ese apasionante beso por la respiración. Ambos se quedaron viendo de manera única. En los ojos de ambos había una chispa de vida.

-Sonikku…-

-Dime…-

-Me alegro de haberte conocido…-dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de encima del erizo

-En serio…-

La eriza asintió. –También me alegro que tú…seas el dueño del caos…en mi interior-

* * *

Bien damas y caballeros ese es el gran final. Otra vez LAMENTO HABERME DILATADO ^^U

Me despido y si les quedaron algunas dudas…solo dejen un review o un mensaje y yo les resuelvo todo.


End file.
